Second Chances
by horselover22
Summary: A sequel to A New Beginning. Darcy and Elizabeth invite their cousin Mattie to visit out at the ranch. Mattie has stayed with them every summer since she was twelve. What they do not know is that this summer while bring heartache, romance, a new enemy, and a new friend. Read and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

I promised this story a few months ago, but life caught up to me, and I have not had much time to write. This is the sequel to A New Beginning. You do not have to read the first story before this, but it might benefit you if you do. The story takes place 5 years after a New Beginning in 1868. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

_Shots rang out all around him. Pushing his body closer to the ground, he lifted his head and looked out over the grassy plains. Bodies were scattered everywhere, thick gun smoke filled the air, and guns roared. He closed his eyes against the sound and willed it to go away. _

_After a few seconds of being on the ground, he picked up his gun, and jumped to his feet. He cocked the rifle and fired at the closest Confederate officer. Looking at all the bodies, he tried to locate his brother. A flash of blue ran past him and he silently watched as his older brother ran through the maze of fallen bodies. He took off after him, but stopped in his tracks when he saw him go down._

"_No," he screamed and ran faster to reach him. Despite his fear of being shot down himself, he kept running, killing any of the enemy that got in his way. He sank down by his brother and grabbed his free hand, "Michael, please do not leave me. I cannot do this by myself."_

_His brother opened his eyes and whispered, "Take care of mother and the family, Levi." He said as he took his last breath._

_He yelled out again and jumped to his feet. Leaving his older brother's body behind, he surged forward and took out his anger and pain on the enemy. _

Gasping he sat up and looked around him. Perspiration was sticking to his brow, his heart was beating wildly, and he was shaking in the early morning light. US Marshal Levi Everett rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took a deep breath. _I thought the nightmares were over? _

Looking towards the sky, he realized the sun had not risen yet. He thought about getting a few more hours of sleep before getting in the saddle, but he did not want the nightmares to come back and rob him of his sleep. Instead, he looked over towards the grove of trees and could see his buckskin gelding grazing on a green patch of grass. Turning away from the sight of his horse, he felt around on the dew filled grass for his boots. Levi quickly located them and pulled them on. Standing up, he stomped his feet into them and picked up his hat, pulling it low over his eyes. Levi grabbed his gun belt and slung it low over his left hip.

Walking over to his horse, he laid a hand on his nose, "Do not worry boy," he said in the still morning, "after breakfast and I pack up the camp we will be on the trail. We should be able to make it to Meryton by the end of the week." He said and moved back towards the campfire. Levi stirred the embers, watching silently as the flames took life and leapt up. Grabbing the frying pan and a chunk of bacon he set about making breakfast.

He watched as the bacon sizzled, letting his thoughts wander to the trail and days ahead. It would take him at least a week of hard riding to reach his elder brother's ranch. It had been three years since he last saw Jim and his family. He wanted to spend some time visiting him, but he also had some unfinished business to take care of with the Sheriff in Meryton.

Levi quickly grabbed the fried bacon out of the pan and threw it onto the plate. He grabbed the last biscuit and filled himself a steaming cup of coffee. He inhaled the scent of food and felt his mouth start watering. He picked up a piece of bacon and started eating.

Picking up his coffee cup, he took a drink, and washed down the last of his breakfast. He turned his head and watched his horse for a few moments, before dousing the fire with the left over coffee. Getting to his feet, he grabbed his dishes, and walked over to his horse. He grabbed the buckskin's reins and headed towards the creek.

He let go of the reins and let the horse drink his fill. The water was clear, blue, and cold against his skin. He washed his cooking supplies, before dipping his hands in the water and splashing it onto his face. Shivering against the sudden cold, he stood back up, grabbed his washed utensils and the buckskin's reins and headed back towards his makeshift camp.

Levi grabbed his saddlebags and threw his supplies in, before grabbing a clean shirt. He headed back towards the creek to wash some of the trail dust sticking to him off. Stripping the dirt and sweat caked shirt off, he grabbed his hat, and filled it with the clear water. Dousing his head and letting it skim across his arms and chest, he breathed in the scent of the early morning.

He repeated it once more before he shook the droplets of water from his hair. Picking up the clean blue button down shirt, he slipped it on, and tucked it in. he buttoned it up and rolled up the sleeves. Turning back the way he had come, he soon reached his horse. Levi put the soiled shirt in the empty saddlebag, grabbed his saddle, and blanket. He walked up to his horse and soon had him saddle and ready to hit the trail. Tying the saddle bags to the back of the saddle, he picked up his blanket roll, and tied it securely.

Making sure he had grabbed all of his supplies, Levi turned towards his horse and stepped into the saddle. Swinging his mount towards the west, he kicked the buckskin into a trot. The sun was finally starting to show its first rays of the morning. The sky lite up in oranges, reds, and pinks; making Levi thinks of back home when him and his family would go and spend the evening watching the sun set.

He continued on down the trail, passing grooves of oak trees, junipers, and cottonwoods. The grass on the side of the trail was green and up to his horse's waist. The buckskin's hooves kicked up dust and rocks, sending them flying behind him.

As the horse continued on down the trail, he was able to let him thoughts jump ahead to the days ahead. Levi had not seen his older brother Jim in two years. He had been busy moving around and going after outlaws, not having time to ride to Wyoming to visit his brother. Jim had married a young woman when he moved their and the last he heard they only had one child, but they probably had more children in those two years.

His thoughts quickly moved away from his older brother, to settle on the nightmare he had last night. _Why did they start again? I have not had one in two months and I thought they were finally gone. I cannot have them interfering with the job I have to get done. _He thought and sighed. He had started getting nightmares after he had watched his brother shot down in the war.

_Why did I follow Michael that day? I could have been killed myself, but instead I had to watch my own brother by shot down._ He felt the tears start forming, but hurriedly blinked them away. He had not shed any tears over his brother's death since that night and he was not about to start again. Pushing the buckskin into a canter, he silently watched as the trees became a blur, and the trail ahead of him become clearer.

Author's Note: what do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mattie looked up into the face of her childhood friend and sighed. _Why does he have to do this to me?_ She thought and took a deep breath, "Andrew I am sorry, but I do not feel that way about you. We have had a lot of great adventures together, but I cannot marry you."

Grabbing her hand, Andrew Talbot tried to plead his case again, "I love you Mattie. I want to marry you," he said trying to sound enthusiastic. He could already see her defenses going up.

She pulled her hand away and hastily pushed herself up from the porch swing. Clutching her fists at her sides, she paced back and forth across the porch. How could she get him to leave and realize that she did not feel anything for him? He was like an elder brother to her and nothing more. Mattie made it to the end of the porch and raised her head. Andrew still stood next to the porch swing, staring at her.

Sighing, she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, "I do not know how to get you to listen to me, but I am not going to marry you. You are like an elder brother to me, Andrew. I do not love you like a wife should love her husband and I know that we would not be happy together."

Andrew walked forward again, but she held up her hand to stop him. "No Andrew. I think it would be best if you just leave now. I need to get the rest of my things packed for Wyoming."

Taking a step back, Andrew furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes, "Are you spending the summer with your cousins again?"

A frown marked her lips at his question, "Yes I am. I have spent the past five summers with the Darcy's and I plan on going again this summer."

"Why do you want to spend three months in a place where there is nothing to do? You spend your whole trip on a ranch," he said in disgust. The idea of working with cattle and horses had always revolted him. He preferred to spend his time in his office, nice and clean.

Mattie's blue eyes turned to steel when she heard the way Andrew talked about her trip. Lifting her head, she looked him in the eye and replied, "I learned how to ride a horse the summer of their wedding and that is how I spend a great deal of my time while I am there. Usually I ride for hours with Elizabeth or one of my other cousins. I also help with the orphaned calves and with the new foals. We always have something to keep us busy," she said defensively.

He took another step back and ran a hand threw his hair. It seemed he had gotten himself into a mess and was not sure how he was going to get out of it, "I did not mean it like that Mattie," he took two steps forward and stood directly in front of her.

Looking up at him, she asked, "Then how did you mean in Mr. Talbot?"

Andrew winced at the formal use of his name. He loved it when she used his Christian name, "Why do you want to spend your time out there, when there is enough entertainment to keep you occupied here."

"I love spending my time out there," she replied and turned to look out at the street. There were people walking about. The young ladies were wearing the latest fashions and walking arm in arm with their friends or with a gentleman. She turned her attention to the gentlemen and could not help but compare them to the men she had met while staying with her cousins.

The gentlemen here spent most of their time in an office or working at their family business. They were dressed in tailored black pants and clean white shirts, with black suit jackets. She noticed that almost everyone she met had polished black boots and they seemed like they had never seen a speck of dirt.

When she had first gone to Wyoming, she was surprised with the simple state of the women's dresses. They were not covered in ribbons and lace, but were designed more practical. Mattie had seen that most of the men either wore buckskin breeches or dark jeans. Their boots were covered in dust and worn down. They did not go to town and purchase new clothing or fabric unless absolutely necessary.

Andrew stepped around her to stand on her right. He brushed his shoulder against hers and frowned when she moved a step to the left, "Is there any way I can convince you to stay and be my wife?"

Turning from the street, she looked up, and met his eyes, "No there is nothing you can do. I have made up my mind and I am not going to change it. I have no desire to marry you, Andrew. I am sorry, but I think it is time that you leave," she replied and moved to stand by the front door. She could hear the voices of her younger brother and sister arguing.

He looked at her one last time before walking down the porch steps. When he reached the front gate, Andrew turned around and met her eyes. He could see that she was uncomfortable and just wished he would leave, "I am sorry to upset you, Mattie. That was not my intent. I hope you are not angry at me and I wish we could still be friends."

"I am not angry at you, Andrew," she said before looking down at her boots. After a few moments she looked back up, "Yes we can still be friends. Goodbye, Andrew."

"Goodbye Mattie," he quietly replied and continued on down the walk.

Mattie watched as he made his way out the gate and turned left to head for his office. Taking a deep breath, she turned back around and opened the front door. Stepping inside, she untied the ribbon on her bonnet and hung it on the peg. Walking through the hall, she headed toward the sound of voices.

Smiling to herself, Mattie could hear her younger brother and sister still arguing with each other. She stopped in the kitchen doorway and leaned against the doorframe. Her younger sister Camilla was telling Christopher that he had cheated at checkers, "I did not, Camilla," he said defensively.

"I saw you, Chris," Camilla said frustrated.

Mattie watched as they bantered back and forth and decided it was time to make her presence known. Clearing her throat, she stepped further into the room. Camilla and Christ looked up startled. When they realized it was their older sister, they both lowered their heads, "We are sorry, Mattie."

Mattie gave them a smile and walked over to the stove. Grabbing the milk and some of the cookies she had made before Andrew had shown up, she set them on the table. She poured each of them a glass and sat down next to her fifteen year old sister, "I hope you two will not be arguing when Mama and Papa get home."

"No, we will not be Mattie. When do you leave for Wyoming?" Chris asked around a bite of his cookie.

Mattie set down her half eaten cookie and looked around the table at her siblings, "I leave in two days."

"I will miss you, Mattie. Who am I supposed to spend the day with, now?" Camilla whispered.

"I will miss both of you, too," she said and turned towards Camilla, "You have many friends you can spend the summer with. I will see both off you in September."

Camilla set down her unfinished cookie and threw her arms around her older sister. Mattie felt her shoulder get wet and pulled her sister closer. She knew she would be back in three months, but leaving her younger sister behind was always hard. After a few moments she pulled back and looked into Camilla's shining eyes, "we still have two days together, Camilla."

"Can we go for a picnic tomorrow, Mattie?" Chris asked with bright blue eyes.

Mattie chuckled at her brother's enthusiasm. Shaking her head she replied, "We will have to ask Mama and Papa, but I am sure we will be able to go."

"What are we going to go and do?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Mattie looked up at the sound of her mother's voice and smiled, "Chris was wondering if we could go for a picnic tomorrow before I leave for Wyoming. Can we Mama?"

Mrs. Matlock walked further into the kitchen and set the groceries on the counter. She grabbed a few of them out of the basket before turning back around to answer her daughter's question, "Yes we can. It will give us some time together as a family."

She stood up from the table and walked over to her mother, "Thank you, Mama," she said and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Mattie, you should go up to your room and start packing. I will be up later to help."

Saying a quick farewell to her siblings and her mother, Mattie walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room. Walking in, she headed towards the closet to look for her trunk and valise. Once she located them, Mattie decided to go through her wardrobe and see what dresses would be suitable for the journey. In two days' time she would be on her way to her cousin's ranch.

Author's Note: Review. Comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mattie silently watched the scenery pass by. They had been on the road for two days and it would still be a few more hours before they reached their destination. She turned away from the window and studied the other occupants of the stagecoach.

An older woman sat across from her, with graying hair poking out of a dark green bonnet. Her eyes were a deep shade of chocolate brown and they crinkled around the corners when she smiled. Mattie noticed that her dress matched her bonnet and was the latest style from back east.

She smiled at Mattie, "Where are you headed, my dear? My granddaughter and I are going out to visit our relatives in Jacksonville. My name is Claire Tanner and this is Molly," Mrs. Tanner said and gestured to a young woman sitting beside her.

Mattie smiled in return and turned her attention to young Molly. She had long blonde hair that hung about her shoulders and it was covered with a blue bonnet that matched her deep blue dress. Her eyes were a light shade of green. She met Mattie's eyes and smiled, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. My name is Mattie Matlock and I am going to visit my cousins in Meryton."

Mrs. Tanner adjusted her position of the cushioned bench and sighed. "I am getting a little too old to spend hours in a stagecoach. I am glad it will only be a few more hours before we reach Jacksonville. Young ladies, such as you two, can sit here for hours without becoming tired."

"I do not mind riding in a stagecoach, but I feel more at home either walking or riding my cousin's horses."

Molly stared at Mattie for a moment before speaking, "You actually ride a horse? Don't they frighten you?" she asked wide eyed.

"They did the first time I sat on one, but my cousin's wife showed me that there was nothing to be afraid of. I spent my whole summer learning to ride when I was twelve and I would not go back and change it. I learned to get over my fears."

"I do not think I would be able to ride a horse. I much prefer to ride in a buggy. Where are you traveling from, Miss Matlock, if I may ask?"

Mattie smiled a small smile before answering, "Concord, Massachusetts, Miss Tanner. I have been traveling for a few days and I am ready to be off this stagecoach and meet my cousins again."

"That is a long travel. My grandmother and I started in Boston. We get off at the next stop," she replied and turned her attention to the scenery out the window.

Mattie stayed silent and leaned back against the cushioned seat. She was tired, but wanted to look out the window at the passing settlements and landscape. Yawning, she adjusted her position and let the rocking of the stagecoach lull her to sleep.

00000000000

Darcy looked up at the sky as he walked out into the sunshine. The gathering clouds in the distance promised the ranchers of much needed rain. He was thankful the clouds were still a few miles from them. They needed to get to town and pick up Mattie before the rain hindered their travels and made the trail too hard to travel. He dusted the straw and hay off his jeans and made his way towards the house. The two black geldings hitched to the wagon were stamping their feet and itching to head to town. Darcy passed them and rubbed his hand along their necks.

In the past five years they had added two more rooms to accommodate their growing family. He, Richard, Sam, and Wyatt had raised two more barns to house the many broodmares and geldings Darcy had purchased. Pushing his hat back, he opened the door, and was greeted by his four year old son.

"Pa, are we going to town?" Daniel eagerly asked his father.

Darcy knelt down to his son's level and smiled. He was a miniature version of his father and loved to spend the day following him around the ranch, "We will leave once your Ma is ready. Where is she?"

"In the kitchen," Daniel replied and grabbed his father's hand. He pulled him into the kitchen and announced, "Look who I found Ma."

Elizabeth turned around at the sound of her son's voice and knew who he was talking about. She smiled and adjusted her apron over her growing stomach. Placing the lid on the picnic basket, Elizabeth walked over to her husband and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "if you will grab Julia, we can be on our way to town."

"I will be right back," he grinned and went to pick up his two year old daughter off the floor where she was playing. He pushed her unruly dark curls back from her face and looked into her bright eyes, "Are you ready, Julia? We are going to town and then having a picnic by the pond."

"Yes, Pa," she giggled and clapped her hands.

Darcy chuckled at his daughter happy grin and walked over to the table to grab the picnic basket. He lifted it up and exclaimed, "Darling, there must be enough food in this picnic basket to feed a whole town. Did you invite more of the family to join us?"

Elizabeth looked up scrubbing the dirt of Daniel's face, "I wanted to make sure that Mattie had enough to eat. She has been traveling for almost four days and is probably wanting a real meal to eat," she replied and then smirked, "You and Daniel know how to put away enough food for four people, so I thought it best to be prepared."

Chuckling at his wife's explanation, Darcy walked over to her, carrying Julia and the picnic basket, and opened the door for his wife and son. He latched the door behind him and set the basket in the back of the wagon. He placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek before settling her in beside her brother, "Make sure you watch Julia, son."

Daniel nodded and placed an arm over his little sister, "Yes, sir."

Darcy grinned at him before walking over to Elizabeth and lifting her up into the wagon. She settled on the wagon seat and pulled her bonnet closer over her eyes, to keep the sun out. Darcy walked around the wagon, gathering the reins in his hands and settled on the other side. Looking to make sure everyone was ready; he released the brake, and clucked to the horses.

"Do you think the rain will hold off, William?" Elizabeth asked her husband. She had noticed the darkening clouds earlier and hoped that it would not rain during their picnic.

Darcy looked up at the clouds again and turned to glance at her, "I think it will, but if it starts raining before we get to the pond, then we will have to turn around, and have the picnic in the house. I would not want any of you coming down with a cold because I kept you out in the rain," he turned his attention back to the horses.

"I hope Mattie will be willing to exercise Tucker for me, since this little one hinders me from doing it."

"Mattie has always loved riding and I am sure she will be excited it rides Tucker. We will just have to wait and see," Darcy replied as they made their way into town. He maneuvered the horses over to the post office and set the brake. Jumping down, he grabbed the lead rope and tied it to the post.

"It looks like we are just in time," Elizabeth said as Darcy lifted her out of the wagon. He placed her on her feet and turned to where she was looking. The stagecoach was rounding the corner and came to stop in front of them in a swirl of dust.

Darcy walked around the back of the wagon and helped Daniel and Julia down. He picked Julia up and held onto Daniels hand as he walked back over where his wife was waiting. The driver of the stagecoach got down, opened the door, and helped a young woman down.

Mattie looked up from saying thank you to the driver and found her cousin's waiting for her. She picked up her valise and walked over to them, "Elizabeth, William, Daniel, and Julia. I have missed you all," she exclaimed and felt herself being pulled into a hug.

"It is good to see you again, Mattie. I will get your things and put them in the wagon," Darcy told his young cousin, set Julia on her feet, and went to help the driver unload her luggage.

"Are we going to go fishing, Mattie?" young Daniel asked.

Kneeling down to look him in the eye, Mattie nodded, "We will spend a lot of time fishing, Daniel. Are you going to show me your favorite fishing hole?"

Daniel nodded eagerly, "Can we go tomorrow, Mama?" he asked and looked up at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth chuckled at her son's and cousin's expressions, "if the weather is nice and it is not raining, but you have to catch enough for supper."

Mattie stood to her feet and turned her attention to little Julia, "Are we going to play dolls, Julia?"

"Yes, attie," she eagerly said and clapped her hands.

She chuckled before replying, "Julia my name is Mattie, not attie," she said stressing the M.

Julia scrunched her face up in concentration before trying again, "Mmmmattie,"

Mattie picked up her up and twirled her around. Her laughter joined Julia's giggles and drew a few stares from passersby. She turned at the sound of someone coming up beside her and found William smiling at them, "Is it time to go?"

"You and Julia are the only ones not in the wagon yet."

Mattie walked towards the back and waited for her cousin to help her up, "Then we best be going."

Darcy shook his head at his cousin and walked around to help her and Julia up into the wagon. Making sure they were settled, he walked to the front and hoped up into the wagon. Clucking to the horses they set a steady pace for the pond.

Keeping a tight hold on Julia, Mattie looked out the back of the wagon as they left town. It had grown in the last year. When she had first visited Meryton it was a small town with only a bank, jail, café, mercantile, and a few houses. Now there was a stock yard, saloon, boarding house, another café, and more houses.

She smiled and turned to look at the passing trees and prairie dotted with cattle and horses. Mattie pointed out the cattle and horses to Julia and asked her which sound each of the animals made. They made fast time and were soon pulling the wagon into their favorite spot for a picnic.

Mattie sighed happily and jumped out of the wagon when Darcy pulled the horses to a stop. She reached up, unpinned her hat, and set it in her trunk. Reaching up, Mattie helped Daniel and then Julia to the ground, "Elizabeth, do you need help setting up lunch?"

Elizabeth looked up from gathering the picnic blanket before replying, "Yes I could use some help."

Walking around the back of the wagon, Mattie grabbed the basket, and followed her cousin to a shady spot under a large oak tree. Elizabeth spread the blanket on the ground and settled upon it. Mattie helped set out the plates and food.

"Mattie, will you come and play with me?" Daniel asked as he ran up to the blanket.

"Yes I will Daniel. What would you like to play?"

"Can we play tag?"

Mattie nodded and chased after Daniel. She chased after him through the prairie and felt free. She was always restricted with what she could do at home and out here on the prairie she did not have to be restricted. Mattie had almost reached the wagon, where she saw Daniel run, when she saw a rider coming toward her on a big buckskin gelding.

Author's Note: What do you think? Comment; Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Levi kicked the buckskin into a loop and topped the hill. He pulled the horse to stop and grabbed the canteen from the saddle horn. Taking a long drink, he looked out over the land. The grass was up to his horse's waist and was blowing in the slight breeze. Ahead of him was a pond, surrounded by a large groove of trees.

He put the cap back on the canteen and sent the horse down the hill. Levi had almost reached the pond and small creek to water his horse when he heard laughter. It sounded like little tinkling bells. He kicked his horse into a trot and rounded the pond. Levi's attention immediately went to a family having a picnic under a large oak tree. His eyes sought out the sound of the laughter and they landed on a young lady.

_Maybe I can ask them which way leads to town. I need to speak to the sheriff before tomorrow._ He was pulled out of his thoughts when a man started walking towards him. Levi dismounted and waited for him to reach him.

Darcy looked at Elizabeth before walking over to the rider and horse, "I will be right back."

"Be careful, William," she said and rested a hand on his arm.

He patted her hand and gave her a smile, "he is probably wondering what road leads to town. I will give him directions and then we can finish the picnic," he replied and walked over to the waiting horse.

"Good afternoon, sir," Levi said and removed his hat. The man in front of him looked to be only a few years older than him.

Darcy held out his hand, "What can I do for you?" he asked and his eyes caught the reflection on his badge. _What would a Marshal be doing up here?_

Levi shook his hand, "I'm US Marshal Levi Everett and I need directions to Meryton."

"My name is William Darcy and you are more than welcome to join my family for lunch before you ride into town, Marshal," Darcy said and gestured behind him.

It had been half a day since Levi had a decent meal and he found himself agreeing. He followed Darcy over to where his family was seated and tied his horse to a tree to graze. Accepting the plate that was handed to him, he settled on the grass, and started eating. Levi quickly finished, "Thank you, Ma'am. It has been a long time since I have had the privilege of someone else's cooking besides my own."

Darcy settled next to is wife and made the introductions, "This is my wife, Elizabeth and our daughter Julia," he gestured to a young woman and small boy playing tag by the pond, "over there is my son Daniel and our cousin Mattie."

Elizabeth accepted the plate and handed him a glass of lemonade, "What brings you to our little town, Marshal?"

Levi took a long drink of the cold lemonade before answering, "I need to speak with the sheriff about an important matter. How far is it to town from here?"

"About five miles," Darcy said and gave him directions to reach Meryton.

Levi thanked him, downed the last of the lemonade, and stood to his feet, "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy for the directions and the meal," he said and walked over to his horse. He put his foot into the stirrup and swung into the saddle. Riding pass the young woman and little boy, he tipped his hat, and his eyes briefly met those of the young woman. He looked away and turned his attention to the trail in front of him. _I cannot let a pretty young woman get in my head right now. I have to finish this job first._

0000000000000

Mattie watched as the man and horse rode over the hill towards town. _I wonder who he is and what he is doing here. I have never seen him before_. She let her thoughts about him race through her mind as she walked back to where William and Elizabeth were loading up the wagon.

"It's time to go everyone," Darcy yelled to Mattie and Daniel.

She walked up to her cousin and let him hand her up into the wagon. Mattie sat down next to Daniel and pulled Julia onto her lap again. The wagon jolted forward and they were soon on their way to the ranch where she would spend the summer.

Mattie watched as the ranch yard soon came into view and she let a happy sigh escape her lips. It felt good to be out in the fresh air and around horses. Darcy pulled the wagon to a stop and helped Elizabeth down before walking around the back and assisting Mattie.

When her feet touch the ground, the first thing she wanted to do was to the barn and see all of the horses. Mattie turned at the sound of a deep chuckle and found William and Elizabeth smiling at her, "You can do down to the barn after we have settled you in."

"Let's go then. I want to see the horses," Mattie picked up her skirts, grabbed her valise, and ran towards the house; Daniel and little Julia close at her heels.

"I will have one of the hands bring the trunk up to the house," Darcy said and went in search of Alec and Danny.

Elizabeth grabbed the picnic basket and followed her cousin and children up to the house. She opened the door and found Mattie playing with Daniel and Julia. Setting the basket on the table, Elizabeth walked over to them, "How is your family, Mattie? I think we now have some time to talk."

"Papa spends most of the day working and Mama's been helping with a sick family that lives a few houses down from us. Camilla is busy with school and spending time with friends. Chris is working part time at the mercantile."

"William is asking Alec to bring in your trunk for you. Once that is done then you can go and see the horses. I have a question I would like to ask you, matte?"

"Yes?"

"Would you exercise Tucker for me? I cannot ride because of the baby and he does not like any of the hands."

Mattie chuckled at her cousin's horse not getting along with a man, "I would be happy to," she stood when the door opened and Alec came in with her trunk, "Alec you can put it in the far room, please."

Alec shifted the trunk on his shoulder and nodded. He walked pass the little family and put the trunk in the room. He came back out a minute later and tipped his hat to Mattie, "It is nice to have you back, Miss Matlock," he said and made his way to the door.

"Alec, can you please saddle Tucker for me? I would like to go for a ride before it starts raining."

"I will get right to it, Miss Matlock," Alec smiled at her and headed down to the barn.

"Are you sure you want to go riding now, Mattie?"

Mattie looked at her cousin's concerned face and patted her hand, "I will be fine, Elizabeth. Remember that you taught me how to ride," she replied and went to her room to change into an old pair of jeans and a button down shirt. She emerged a few minutes later and placed William's beat up old hat on her head.

"Mattie, take this with you in case it starts to rain," Elizabeth said and handed her a slicker.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I will be back soon," Mattie replied and headed out to the barn. Alec had Tucker saddled for her and help her mount. After thanking him, she kicked her heels into his sides and took off down the trail.

She made her way pass the buildings and out into the open prairie. Her hat fell and hung loose around her neck. Mattie could feel the wind blowing through her hair and knew it would look a fright when she got back to the ranch. She felt Tucker's muscles work underneath her and urged him into a full gallop.

Mattie had not been able to ride a horse since last summer and this was the only time that she had felt free. _I wish Mama and Papa would let me ride back home,_ she thought as they raced across the prairie. She turned around at the first crack of thunder and pulled out the slicker Elizabeth had insisted she bring along. Slipping it over her head, just as the sky released the rain, she rode back towards the ranch.

00000000000

Pulling the buckskin to a stop in front of the jail, Levi swung down and tied the reins to the hitching post. As he walked up the steps, he could feel the eyes of some of the townsfolk. Shrugging of their curiosity, he stepped into the jail.

Levi walked over to where the sheriff was cleaning his gun, "Sheriff?"

Sheriff Duncan looked up at his name and found him staring at a young man. His eye caught the Marshal badge, "What brings you to my town, Marshal?"

Taking a seat across from him, Levi reached into his breast pocket and took out a folded piece of parchment. He unfolded it for the Sheriff and slid it across the table, "I am looking for Hank Wilkins. He is the late George Wilkins younger brother. I have reason to believe that he was headed back this way."

Authors Note: Remember to Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sheriff Duncan narrowed his eyes at the wanted poster and studied it for a moment. He looked up and met the expressionless brown eyes of the Marshal, "I brought George in five years ago for attempted murder and kidnapping. We hanged him the following day and it was hard on his family," he gestured to the poster, "His brother Hank took it the worse. He left home two years ago and his family hasn't seen him in these parts since then."

"Are his parents still living?"

"Yes they are. They live about fifteen miles from town on a small ranch. If you have any more questions you can go and talk to them. They might have gotten a letter or heard something."

"Thank you, Sheriff," Levi responded and held out his hand.

The sheriff gripped his hand and shook it, "There is a boarding house in town if you need a place to stay while you are here."

"I plan on visiting my brother while I am here. Could you give me directions to the Bar-J Ranch?" he asked and jumped to his feet.

Sheriff Duncan scratched his balding head, "I saw the Bar-J wagon come into town about half an hour ago. They are probably at the café enjoying some lunch while they pick up supplies," he handed the wanted poster back to Levi.

He folded the paper back up and pocketed it. Levi walked towards the door, but turned back towards the sheriff before stepping outside, "Thank you again, Sheriff."

The sheriff raised his hand in farewell. Levi turned back towards the door and stepped out onto the boardwalk. The sun was beating down on the small town and he could see storm clouds gathering in the distance. Looking around he saw that the café was just across the street. Pulling his hat lower over his eyes, Levi stepped off the boardwalk and walked across the street to the café.

He stepped inside and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the place. Levi tipped his hat up a bit and looked around. There were not many people in the café and most of the tables were empty. Looking to his left, he spotted his older brother Jim and his family.

Walking over to their table, he cleared his throat. His brother looked up and narrowed his eyes, before a wide smile spread across his face, "Levi, what are you doing here?" he asked and jumped up to give him a hug.

Levi hugged him back and could feel the eyes of the people in the café on them. They were probably wondering who he was and how he knew Jim, "It's good to see you Jim. I wasn't sure if you would recognize me."

Jim motioned him to a chair before sitting down himself. He gestured around the table and introduced his wife Amber and their two children, "I could never forget your face, Levi. When did you become a US Marshal?" he asked and gestured to his badge.

"Two years ago. I am actually here on business, but I thought I could spend some time with my brother and his family," he said and took a drink of his coffee.

"You are more than welcome to stay at the ranch," Amber chimed in.

Levi tipped his hat, "Thank you, Ma'am. It would be a pleasure."

"Do you know how long you are going to be in the area?" his brother asked.

"No," he said and did not add more. He didn't want his brother to become involved with what he had to do. He wasn't sure how long it was going to take to find Wilkins and bring him in.

"You said you are here on business. What business do you have in Meryton?"

"I can't discuss it with you."

"We should be getting back to the ranch," Jim said and stood to his feet. Whatever his brother was doing here, he did not want to talk about it. As Levi was getting to his feet, Jim got a good look at who his younger brother had become. He was well over six feet, with broad shoulders, and a lean waist. His hair was black and it curled just above his twinkling brown eyes. Jim noticed that his gun was slung low over his left hip and it had been handled a lot.

Tearing his eyes away from his brother, he motioned for his family to follow him out to the wagon. After helping Amber in and lifting the children up into the wagon bed, he turned back to Levi, "You can follow us out to the ranch."

Levi nodded and went back to the jail to grab his horse. Gathering the reins in his left hand, he put his foot in the stirrup and swung into the saddle. He kicked his heels into the buckskin's flank and trotted after his brother.

000000000000

Mattie sat in the back of the wagon with Daniel and Julia as the family made their way to church. She had already been here two days and had spent most of those two days helping her cousins or riding around the ranch.

She adjusted her position to sit more comfortable when they entered the church yard. Looking around she could see all of her family already there and most of their neighbors. Her attention was drawn to the three horses standing at the hitching rail; tall buckskin with black legs and a black mane and tail stood among them.

_I recognize that horse. The Marshal was riding him when he came upon during our picnic. What could he be doing here?_ She thought as the wagon rolled to a stop. Mattie quickly climbed out and reached up to carry Julia into church.

She smiled at Elizabeth and followed them in to the church. They walked to their regular pew and she glanced around before services started. Catherine and Richard were sitting across from them with their family. She sent a little wave to Catherine who smiled at her.

After services they would be going to the Bennet ranch for lunch and some time with the family. Mattie would finally be able to see everyone after being away for a whole year. Turning her attention back to the front, a movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention. Sitting across from her family, but two rows up was the Marshal.

She noticed that he was sitting with the Everett family. She compared the two men and realized they were brothers. _Why didn't I realize that sooner? They both share the last name Everett._

Mattie could see that other parishioners where glancing his way too. _Haven't they ever seen a handsome stranger before?_ She blushed at the turn of her thoughts. Once again she turned towards the front and didn't look at the Marshal again. _I am not looking for a husband and I doubt he is looking for a wife._

The reverend came in and soon services began. Mattie tried to concentrate on what the reverend was saying, but her mind would not cooperate. She kept thinking about the man sitting a few rows in front of her. _I have never thought of a man like this before._

Services soon came to a close and she breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe no one had noticed that she was not thinking about what the reverend was saying and she was glad that no one could read her thoughts. Mattie followed her family outside and went to exchange pleasantries with the other church goers.

She stood with Elizabeth under a shady oak when Jim Everett came over with his family. Right behind him was the Marshal.

"How are you doing on this fine day, Mrs. Darcy," Jim asked.

"I am doing fine, Mr. Everett. Good to see you again, Marshal. Do you remember my cousin Mattie Matlock?" she asked and linked her arm with Mattie's.

Jim tipped his hat, "It is good to see you again, Miss Matlock. Are you already acquainted with my brother?" he asked.

"I met them on Friday. I had to ask for directions to town. I was also out of supplies and they offered for me to join them for lunch," he said and looked directly at Mattie.

Mattie looked down at his gaze and softly replied, "How long do you plan on staying in Meryton, Marshal? I am sure your job has you traveling," she asked and looked back up at him. _Does he ever smile?_

Levi took a small step back at her question. Why is everyone asking me that question, "I am not sure, Miss Matlock. It depends on a few things."

Her head cocked to the side at his answer and she seemed to be thinking about it, "There is a barn raising next Saturday and they could use all the men they can find; if you are still around by then."

"I will think about it," he said and tipped his hat to the ladies, "I will see you back at the ranch, Jim." He turned on his heel and strode to his horse. Levi swung into the saddle and rode out of the church yard. The young lady with bright blue eyes was troubling his thoughts and he had to get away.

Mattie watched him ride out of the church yard and sighed. Maybe he would leave soon and she wouldn't have to see him. He was becoming a distraction that she did not want.

0000000000000

Elizabeth took a sip of lemonade and looked out at her parent's ranch yard. All of her sister's children and hers were playing in the dirt, while the babies took their naps upstairs. The men folk were out in the barn discussing horses, crops, and the cattle price.

"Do you mind if we join you?"

She looked up into the faces of all four of her sisters, Georgiana, and Mattie. Shaking her head she chuckled, "Seat yourselves."

They all took their seats and we silent for a moment, before Lydia spoke, "How are you enjoying you stay, Mattie?"

"It has been great so far. I can't wait to see what the rest of the summer will be like."

"We will all be getting together next Sunday again for a sewing day, since there will be two new arrivals this year," Catherine announced.

"I would like to help," Mattie smiled.

"That is wonderful, Mattie. We could use another person," she said and smirked, "What do you think of Marshal Everett, Mattie?"

Mattie felt her cheeks heat up and looked down, "I don't know what you are talking about, Catherine."

Mary chuckled and patted her hand, "I am sorry, Mattie but I saw you staring at him during church this morning. I think you should answer Catherine's question."

"I was just trying to see who he is. I do not like him and he probably won't be staying around here for very long," she said trying to get her cousins to drop the subject.

"Mattie, it's alright if you like him. We all acted the same way when we met the men that are our husbands," Lydia said and smiled at Elizabeth, "But I think Elizabeth was the worse. She agreed to let William court her after only a few days of knowing each other."

Mattie looked at her cousin, "Did you know you would marry him, Elizabeth?"

"When I first met William, it felt different. I had usually turned down an offer of courtship, but when William asked I said yes. Being with him and getting to know him was different than the other callers. When you meet that special someone, you will know," she said and gave Mattie hand a brief squeeze.

Mattie smiled at her cousin's and was glad they were willing to listen to her and give advice. When she first talked to the Marshal it had felt different than the times she talked to a young man back home. If he did leave soon then she wouldn't be able to find out if there could be something between them.

0000000000000

He laid a hand over his horse's nose to keep him from making a sound. Watching the family talk on the porch, he noticed the dark hair girl he hadn't seen since he left. If he could grab her, then maybe he could finally get Darcy and his wife.

He had been planning this for the past year and this was when he had to make his strike. He was not letting them get away with putting his brother in jail and then him getting hanged. Slipping back into the trees, he led his horse a few feet away from the grove of trees and mounted. Kicking him into a trot, he rode off to tell his gang when they would be hitting their target.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone favorite, reviewed, or is following my story. I am glad you guys like it. I am not sure about this chapter, but we will see how it goes. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Levi swung into the saddle and turned the buckskin towards the west. The sun was just coming up over the hill and the sky was lighting up with shades of red, pink, and orange. He could tell that today would be another scorcher, but at least the ground would be able to dry the rain that had fallen during the night.

He pushed the buckskin into a trot and pointed him towards the Wilkins ranch. Hopefully today he would be able to talk to the family and get some answers about their son. Levi had just passed the large oak tree by the pond when he heard a rifle shot and felt a bullet wiz by his ear.

He fell out of the saddle, pulling his rifle out of the scabbard. Rolling over twice, he came to his feet, and fired a shot in the direction of the sound. Another shot rang from the brush and it missed, landing in the dirt by his feet. He raised his rifle and fired once more.

The shooting suddenly stopped and the only sound was the chopping of the buckskin. Quickly extracting the uses cartridges, he reloaded the rifle and whistled for his horse. The buckskin trotted over and pushed his muzzle into his hand. Reaching up, he rubbed his nose, "I think they ran or I hit whoever it was," he muttered and got back into the saddle.

Riding toward where the shots rang out from, he pulled to a stop, and studied the spot. There was enough cover to hide a horse and man. The grove of trees was surrounded by a dense layer of brush. He rode closer and dismounted where there was a disturbance in the grass.

Crouching down to study the grass better, he used his hand and brushed away where the grass was matted down. Someone had been waiting here for him. That person knew where he was going and when he left his brother's ranch. Pulling his hand away, he rubbed his thumb and index finger together. They both had the ambusher's blood on them. Levi had hit someone with one of the shots that he fired.

Standing back up he walked over to his horse and took the canteen. Twisting the cap off, he poured a little water on his hand, and wiped it dry with his handkerchief. Taking a long drink of the cold water, he thought about the man who had fired at him.

He had put a few men in jail since getting the Marshal Job, but none of them would be out and looking to get even. He had heard the man he was tracking now was a tough kid at only seventeen. Hank Wilkins had joined up with outlaws when he had left home and became an outlaw himself. Stealing from banks, stagecoaches, or anywhere else they could. The only person at present that Levi could think would want to hurt he was Hank Wilkins, but how would he know a US Marshal was trailing him?

Shaking off his thoughts, he swung into the saddle and rode for the Wilkins ranch.

When he finally reached the ranch yard, Levi looked around with disgust. The Wilkins ranch was falling apart and looked like it hadn't seen repairs in years. He pulled his horse to stop and sat there. The corrals along the side of the two barns had broken bars and missing posts. The barns themselves were in worse shape. One was missing a roof and a few boards on the north side. The other one was in complete ruin. Boards, broken glass, and over grown weeds littered the yard.

Riding through the ranch gate, he rode up to the house, and dismounted. Tying the buckskin to the railing he mounted the steps and knocked on the door, "Hello the house."

There was no answer to his call, so he knocked on the door and waited a moment. Still no one came. The sheriff said the Wilkins would be home to answer his questions, but it seemed they weren't. Levi knocked a little harder and the door swung open.

The odor of death drifted towards him and he reeled back. _When was the last time someone checked on this family. _Grabbing the handkerchief out of his pocket, he tied it around his neck, and covered his nose. Taking a step into the kitchen, he looked around. A broken table chairs, and dishes were scattered around. More dishes and leftover food was stacked around the sink.

Walking around the house, he couldn't believe the disarray the house was in. At the far end of the kitchen he located a flight of stairs and took them two at a time. Finding a hallway at the top of the stairs, Levi looked around. There were three doors on the left side with another two on the right.

He opened each one, but all of them were empty except the two on the end. Opening the last one on the left, a gruesome sight met him. Lying on a four poster bed was an older man, who from his description from the Sheriff was Mr. Wilkins.

The older man was lying on his side in a puddle of blood. He had two bullets holes in his upper body, with another one in his head to finish the job. Levi turned away from the sight and staggered back out into the hallway. Seeing the way the man had been killed, images from the war came crashing back to him. The sight of blood and odor death would always linger in the back of his mind. Whoever had wanted Mr. Wilkins dead, wanted him to suffer. There was no sign of Mrs. Wilkins.

Backing out of the room, he closed the door and moved to open the last door on the right. What met him was surprising. The room was small, but well lite. There was a small bed in front of one of the windows, with a small chest sitting at the end. A dresser with a small mirror was against one of the walls. The room was tidy and looked like someone hadn't slept in it for a long time.

Levi was about ready to move out of the room and leave the house when a movement caught his eye. Turning to the side, he found a pair of eyes staring back at him. Backing up a little, he wasn't sure if it was a person or an animal.

The figure moved forward and he noticed it was a little girl. Crouching down, Levi held out his hand, "It's okay, sweetheart. I won't hurt you."

The little girl toddled forward and his eyes went wide. She looked to only be two or three years old. She walked further towards him and stopped; looking up at him with wide blue eyes. Her hair was dark brown and hung in tangles down her back. She had smudges on her face and dress.

Levi held out his arms and she walked into his embrace and put her arms around his neck. He scooped her up and cradled her close. She didn't weight more than a feather and he could feel her ribs. He rubbed her back when she started crying, "Can you speak, little one?"

She continued to cry, but did not answer his question. Grabbing a blanket from the bed and a little doll that was sitting on the floor; he walked out of the house and to his waiting horse. He set her in the saddle and swung up behind her. Draping the blanket around her shoulders, Levi put one arm around her and rode off at a canter.

The closest ranch to the Wilkins was the Flying D owned by William Darcy and Levi soon found himself riding in that direction. He stopped his horse for water about five miles from Darcy's ranch and dismounted. Levi set the child on her feet and reached up to grab his canteen. Moving around the buckskin to reach his saddlebags, he searched for his tin cup, and lunch Amber had packed for him. He grabbed the blanket and spread it on the ground. Sitting down, he motioned for her to come over, and pulled her into his lap, "Would you like something to eat?"

She understood him and nodded her head. Uncorking it, he poured some water in the tin cup, and handed it to her. She took it in her little hands and drank greedily. Looking up at him with big blue eyes, she held it out to him. Levi shook his head and handed her half of his sandwich and a slice of apple.

_What am I going to do with her? I need to ride in and talk to the sheriff, but I don't want to bring her with me. Maybe the Darcy's would be willing to watch her while I go and get the sheriff. _He thought and bit into his sandwich.

Levi had almost finished his sandwich when he felt a little hand tug at his pant leg. Looking down into the eager face of the child, he smiled to her, "Yes?"

Pointing to one of the apple slices, she pointed back at herself. Chuckling he grabbed one and handed it to her. She eagerly started eating it and smiled up at him.

Levi felt a smile tug at his lips. What would it be like to have children of my own; gazing up at me with wonder and happiness? He finished his sandwich and packed up what was left. Lifting the child off his lap, he set her on the blanket and stood, "Are you ready to go, little one?"

She scampered off the blanket and made her way over to the buckskin. Levi quickly grabbed the blanket and the sack his lunch was stored in. he jogged over to his waiting horse and swung the little girl into his arms. She turned in his arms and pointed at his horse, "Do you want to pet him?"

Eagerly nodding her head yes, Levi chuckled and stood by the horse. The buckskin lifted his head and pushed his muzzle into her hand. She laid her hand over his nose and giggled when it brushed his soft whiskers. Rubbing her hand up his face, she turned to him with a grin.

Levi wanted to know if she could talk, but so far she wasn't saying anything. He thought for a moment and then asked, "Can you say horse, little one?"

Scrunching her face up in concentration, she puckered her lips, "Horsey."

Swinging her around in a circle, Levi laughed and heard her giggles mixing with his. He stopped and walked over to the saddle. Sitting her in front of him, he swung up and took off at a loop for the Flying D.

000000000000000

Mattie walked out on to the porch and lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the afternoon sun. looking towards the west, she saw a familiar horse coming over the rise. The buckskin was coming at a loop and she could tell that the Marshal had someone or something riding in front of him.

"Elizabeth, we have company," she said through the screen door.

A few moments passed and her cousin stepped out onto the porch. She gazed in the direction Mattie was looking and gasped. Sitting in front of the rider was Faith Wilkins, "Mattie run down to the barn and get William."

Mattie looked from her cousin to the rider before she ran down the front steps for her cousin.

"Hello Marshal," she waved when he reined up by the porch. Her gazed traveled from Levi's worried face to the little girl sitting in front of him.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Darcy. Is your husband around?"

"He is down in the barn, but should be up here soon. I sent Mattie to fetch him," she studied Faith for a moment before asking, "Why do you have Faith Wilkins with you?"

Levi gazed down at the little girl and then looked up to meet her eye, "I will explain when your husband gets here," he said and dismounted. Lifting Faith into his arms, he mounted the porch steps, just as Darcy came striding from the direction of the barn, Mattie behind him.

"Miss Matlock, could you take Faith inside and wash her up? I need to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Darcy for a moment," he asked his eyes locking with hers.

Mattie nodded and took the little girl from his arms. Walking through the door, she casted him one last look over her shoulder before disappearing.

"What brings you our way, Marshal?" Darcy asked and sat down on one of the chairs; Elizabeth and Levi joining him.

"I just came from the Wilkins ranch. The sheriff told me I could get some answers from them about their son Hank," he ran a hand through his hair and looked back at Darcy, "I didn't expect to find what I did."

"Did something happen to Mrs. Wilkins? I know she wouldn't leave Faith," Elizabeth said.

"The house was in disarray and looked like someone hadn't cleaned in weeks. No one answered my knock, so I decided to investigate and the outcome is not something I want to discuss until I tell the sheriff. I found Faith by herself and I want to ask you to watch her until I get back from town with Sheriff Duncan. It will be faster if she isn't with me."

Elizabeth felt a tear run down her cheek, but nodded, "We would be happy to keep her here."

He nodded his head and stood to leave, "Thank you."

"I am coming with you, Marshal. We will be back soon," Darcy said and gave his wife's hand a light squeeze.

Levi nodded, grabbed the buckskin's reins, and followed Darcy down to the barn. He quickly had the black saddled and they were soon on their way to town.

Author's Note: Remember to review and tell me what you think. This chapter got away from me and it wasn't what I had planned but I hope you still like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Levi and Darcy followed the Sheriff back to the Wilkins ranch. Levi and Darcy had ridden into town at a gallop and found Sheriff Duncan lounging in front of the jail. The arrival of the two men had startled him and he quickly ushered them into his office.

After Levi explained what he had found and that on his way someone had shot at him, they quickly set off for the Wilkins ranch. It didn't take them long to reach their destination and Levi pulled the buckskin to a stop in front of the rundown ranch house.

"What room did you find Mr. Wilkins in, Marshal?" the sheriff asked as he swung down.

"The main bedroom I believe it was. I searched the house, but did not find Mrs. Wilkins," Levi announced and tied the buckskin's reins to the post. He watched Sheriff Duncan walk into the house and decided to take a look around the property.

"Do you mind if I come with you, Marshal?" Darcy asked.

"No I don't mind," he said and turned to face Darcy, "Are you coming?"

Darcy grinned and followed Levi as they walked around the house. Levi saw a large oak surrounded by a garden plot and walked towards it. As they got closer, he noticed there were three grave markers. He knelt beside them and read the dates. Two of them had been sitting there for a few years, but the other onew as dug two weeks ago, "When was the last time you saw, Mrs. Wilkins?"

Darcy stood staring at the marker, "My wife and I haven't had a chance to come out here for a while. I wish her husband would have come and told us that she was ailing. We could have helped out and took care of Faith."

Levi stood back up. He needed to tell the sheriff what they had found and he also had to get on the trail and search for Hank Wilkins, "Do you know anything of Hank Wilkins, Darcy?"

A shadow fell across his face before he answered Levi's question, "No one has seen him in these parts for a few years. I heard he took his brother's death pretty hard. His elder brother was not the best role model."

"Did you know his brother?"

"No, I had only started working at a neighboring ranch when his family moved in. he did cause enough problems of his own though," he stated and started walking back around the house.

Levi followed him a puzzled expression on his face. What was Darcy talking about? He shook his head as the sheriff came out of the house, "We will have to bury him before we leave. Someone murdered him and I don't like the looks of things. I don't need this person running around the county."

Darcy grabbed the shovels they had brought along with, "There is a little cemetery plot behind the house, sheriff. We can bury him next to his wife."

Sheriff Duncan nodded grimly and the three men set to work. The sun was starting to set behind the clouds when they finished, "Would you like to join us for supper, sheriff?"

The sheriff shook his head, "Not tonight. I have a few things I need to take care of in town. I will see you boys later," he replied and spurred his horse out of the ranch yard.

Darcy turned to Levi, "How about you, Marshal. It's been a long day and you look like you could use something to eat," he said with a smile.

Levi chuckled and swung into the saddle, "Lead the way, Darcy."

Darcy swung into the saddle and they set off for the ranch. They rode in silence, both occupied with their own thoughts. Levi's turned towards spending supper at the Flying D and seeing Mattie again. He didn't know what it was, but staying in his thoughts long after he left her company. Levi did not know what this job would bring or how it would turn out, but he wanted to get to know her better.

They made good time getting to the ranch and Darcy led them to the barn. He swung down and turned his attention to Levi, "You can sleep in the loft of the barn; unless you want to ride to the Bar-J after supper."

"I don't want to risk riding in the dark. I appreciate the offer and I accept," he replied and swung down. Grabbing the reins, Levi followed Darcy into the barn. The quickly unsaddled their horses and rubbed them down. Darcy threw them some hay before they headed back up to the ranch house.

Elizabeth ran out to meet them, "I was starting to get worried. Both of you were gone for longer than I thought you were going to be," she rung her hands, looking at her husband.

Levi tipped his hat to her and headed toward the house. He would let Darcy explain where they were. Opening the screen door, he stepped inside and quickly shut it behind him. He didn't want to let any bugs in.

"Elizabeth, I already set the table," Mattie announced and came through the kitchen, "Oh, good evening Marshal," she said with her head cocked to the side, "May I ask why you are here?"

Levi looked up and took off his hat, "Darcy invited me for supper, Miss Matlock. I hope that does not bother you."

She met his clear brown eyes, "No it does not. Hang up your hat and gun belt," she glanced at his boots and then back up at him, "Please take off your boots too. I don't want dust and dirt drug into the house," she sweetly smiled and turned to walk back into the kitchen.

Levi softly chuckled and complied with her wishes. His feet softly padded across the hardwood floors as he made his way into the kitchen. A smile graced his lips when he walked in. Daniel, Julia, and little Faith were sitting at the table playing with their plates and spoons. Walking over to where Faith was sitting, he knelt down to her level and smiled, "Hello, little one."

Faith turned her gaze from the plate and spoon, her little face lighting up when she recognized him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she giggled into his ear. Levi stood to his feet, taking her with him. He took a seat across from Daniel and settled Faith in his lap.

Mattie watched the interaction with interest. Little Faith had taken a shine to the Marshal and it seemed that he had as well. Turning back to the stove, she filled a cup of coffee for him and set it in front of him.

Levi looked up from Faith as Mattie set the coffee on the table and thanked her. Taking a sip, he watched her move around the kitchen. Her movements were swift and he found himself staring. She was about a foot shorter than his six three, with curly brown hair that fell in waves down her back. Her skin was starting to brown from being out in the sun. He wondered what it would be like to watch her ride.

"Are you alright, Marshal?"

Levi was snapped out of his thoughts by her question. He found her sitting across from him and realized he hadn't seen her move, "I have a lot on my mind, Miss Matlock. Do you ride?" he blurted and quickly dropped his gaze to Faith who was playing with his badge.

"Yes I ride; it helps me relax," she replied and sipped her coffee. Supper was ready and now they were just waiting for Elizabeth and William to come back inside. _I want to find out more about him, but he might think I am prying._ She thought and finally heard the front door open.

William and Elizabeth walked in and sat down at the table. Elizabeth smiled her thanks to Mattie for setting the table and getting all of the food set out. She turned her attention to the Marshal and saw that he was occupied with Faith Wilkins. William had explained to her what they had found and they news pained her.

The sweet little girl playing with the tough Marshal wouldn't have a home or family to go back to. She didn't have any other family and Elizabeth was worried about what would happen to her. Maybe William would agree to keep her here until further arrangements could be made.

William passed around the food and gently squeezed her hand. He knew what she was thinking and gave her a reassuring smile. They would talk about it later. Turning his attention to the Marshal, he asked, "Where do you hail from, Marshal?"

Looking up his steak, Levi replied, "Dakota Territory. My parents, along with my sisters and their husbands have a ranch up there."

Faith grabbed a handful of his mashed potatoes and stuffed them in her face. Levi laughed and grabbed her hands, "Why are you trying to eat my food, little one? Here use this." He handed her a spoon and watched as she scooped up some potatoes and started eating.

"Your brother owns the Bar-J. I have met him and his wife a few times at social gatherings and church, but we haven't had time to get to know our neighbors. There is a town founder's celebration on Wednesday. If you are still in town, you might want to swing by."

"I'll think about it. I am not sure how long I will be here," he finished his plate and turned his attention back to Faith. She had almost finished her mashed potatoes and was working on her carrots. He felt someone watching and looked up to find Mattie regarding him.

She had a puzzled expression on her face, but quickly looked down when Levi caught her staring. He offered her a warm smile, "Would you like to accompany on a walk after supper?"

Mattie's eyes widen for a moment before a smile spread across her face, "I would like that, but I have to help Elizabeth with the dishes first."

Elizabeth was watching the exchange with interest. It seemed the Marshal had an interest in Mattie too. She turned to Mattie, "I can handle the dishes, Mattie. I might even be able to get William to help," she teased her husband.

William chuckled, "Mattie go ahead and enjoy yourself. You have been helping us since you showed up a week ago," he said and started gathering the dirty dished. William could see that both of them showed an interest in the other but he wasn't sure he was ready to see his little cousin grow up. He set the dishes in the sink and walked back over to the table to grab the rest of them.

Levi set Faith in her own chair and stood up. Mattie followed him to the door and grabbed her shawl. Levi shoved his feet into his boots and reached for the door knob. They both turned around at the sound of little footsteps and found Faith running towards them with her little legs.

Mattie knelt down when she finally made it to them, "Faith, where do you think you are going?"

Faith looked at Mattie and then turned her attention to Levi. Walking over, she held up her hands, wanting to be picked up. Levi gazed down at her and a smile spread across his face. He hadn't been around children much since his sisters were little, but he hadn't seen them since he was seventeen. He lifted Faith above his head and spun her around. Her joyous laughter caused a piece of his heart to melt.

He brought her back down and turned his attention back to Mattie. She was regarding him with an odd look he couldn't place, "Do you mind if she comes with on our walk? She seems to have taken a shine to me."

"No I do not mind. Are you ready to go?"

Levi nodded and opened the door. Mattie passed him and waited for him out on the porch. They walked side by side for a few minutes in silent, with a few giggles from Faith, "How long have you been a US Marshal?"

"For almost two years, but I am thinking off turning in my badge and settling down somewhere. I don't get to see my family as much as I would like with the demands of being a Marshal."

"What would you do if you turn in your badge?"

"I have always had a fondness for horses and they are always in a high demand."

"William, along with Richard, Sam, and Wyatt raise horses to sell to neighboring ranchers and to the army. They are always in need of new mounts," she said and glanced up at him and saw that he face had become expressionless and slightly pale, "Are you okay? Did I say something to offend you?"

Shaking his head, Levi replied, "I'm fine. I ran away to fight in the war when I was seventeen with my older brother. Mentions of the army or war tend to surface old memories that are better left buried," he turned his attention from Mattie's concerned face to little Faith. If his brother would have survived, he could have had children that were Faith's age.

Levi felt a hand rest of his arm and looked down into Mattie's concerned blue eyes, "I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories. It was not my intent."

Levi gave her a warm smile in the darkness, "Its fine; would you mind taking Faith back inside. I think it's time I turn in for the night," he handed Faith over to Mattie.

Mattie hugged Faith closer to her, "Good night, Marshal."

Levi tipped his hat and bid her goodnight. He tweaked Faith's nose and got a giggle as a response. Walking to the barn, he knew his dreams would be filled with a young woman holding a little girl, instead of his recurring nightmares.

Mattie watched his retreating back disappear into the darkness. She looked down at Faith and asked, "Do you like the Marshal, Faith?"

Faith nodded, her little curls bouncing. Mattie grinned, "I like him too, Faith."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Darcy. My favorite brother; how are you?" Richard asked from behind.

Darcy didn't bother turning around. He knew Richard was teasing him, but he couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face, "Really, Richard. I figured you would have Sam pegged as your favorite brother. You have known him longer," he dryly replied a scowl forming on his face at the last sentence.

"I may have known Sam longer, but you are far more interesting, Darcy. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Looking at this year's foals; we have some really nice ones this year." Darcy turned his gaze to his brother in law, "What are you doing here, Richard? I thought you had worked to do at the ranch."

"Catherine wanted to come and visit Elizabeth and the children. She also had something to ask Mattie, so I decided to come along with. I also received a letter from the army and they are requesting a hundred head of the finest horses we have available," Richard exclaimed and clasped his brother on the back.

Darcy leaned against the top rail of the corral and looked over this year's foals. Most of them were currently a month old and looked promising, "When do they need them by? It might take us some time to get them all rounded up."

Richard leaned his tall frame beside Darcy on the corral. "They need them by the end of July. So that means we have two weeks to round them all up."

"Let's start tomorrow. We will have to take Wednesday off, since everyone will want to go to the Founders Day celebration. All of the hands, along with us, Wyatt, and Sam will have to help out. The horses are scattered across our four ranches." Darcy turned to Richard and asked, "Does the army only want geldings?"

"Yes, they do. I was planning on going to look at them today, but I wanted to talk to you first. We also need to stop by the LS Connected and Double N Ranch. Sam and Wyatt will probably want to come along with."

"Let me tell Elizabeth where we are going and get the black saddled. Then we can ride," Darcy replied and started back toward the house. Richard fell into step beside him, "I brought along the new stallion I plan on using next year."

"We can put him in the corral while we are gone. I will take a look at him quick." Both men walked over to where Richard's wagon was parked in front of the house. A tall black stallion was tethered to the back. He had a small head with a muscled neck. He was about fifteen hands and all of his offspring would be tall and muscular.

Darcy ran his hand along his neck and looked over the rest of him. He would be a valuable horse over the years, "He looks promising, Richard."

"Thanks, Darcy. He was used on a ranch in Texas and is a great cow horse. I took him for a ride yesterday and I don't think I have ever ridden a horse quite like him."

He glanced at the sky, "We best get going if we want to get back before supper."

Richard and Darcy went up to the house and quickly explained where they were going. They came out a few minutes later and grabbing the stallion and Richard's team of geldings they headed to the barn. They stabled the horses and saddled two geldings. It wasn't long before they were riding towards the two ranches to pick up their brothers.

Mattie watched her cousin's ride out of the ranch yard before turning away from the window. She went to sit on a chair across from Catherine and Elizabeth. Picking up a piece of mending, she tried to keep her thoughts off Marshal Levi Everett.

His warm smile and twinkling brown eyes were constantly in her thoughts and dreams. It had only been two days since he had stayed for supper and she was hoping to see him again. Every time she looked at Faith, who was playing on the floor with Julia, an image of the Marshal holding her swam in front of her eyes.

He was really good with children and that thought made her think of him with his own children. She had only known him for a short while, but he intrigued her. Mattie was pulled out of her thoughts by Catherine, "Mattie have you heard anything we have been saying?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What, Catherine? Sorry I was lost in my own little world," Mattie looked down as she felt her cheeks heating up.

"I was asking if you enjoyed having supper with Marshal Everett on Saturday night. Elizabeth was telling me about how he found little Faith."

"I enjoyed having supper with him. We went on a walk after supper and I learned a few things about him," she casted a quick glance at Faith before going on, "Faith decided to accompany us."

Catherine could tell that Mattie wasn't telling her something, but she didn't want to probe any further into the matter. Mattie would tell them in her own time, "It looks like Faith found a new friend," she turned her gaze to the little girl playing at Mattie's feet.

Mattie chuckled and set down her mending. Picking up the little girl, she placed her in her lap, and looked down into her face, "I'm not the only one who has fallen under her spell. Marshal Everett has fallen too."

"How long is Faith staying with you, Elizabeth?" Catherine asked.

"Sheriff Duncan is going to let us know when if he locates a family who wants to adopt her. She doesn't have any other relatives that we know of. If he can't find a family, then she will be sent to an orphanage," Elizabeth sadly announced.

"Elizabeth, I think I will take Faith outside before her nap. We are both in need of some fresh air."

"Make sure you put on your bonnet and don't forget Faith's," Elizabeth looked up from the baby blanket she was knitting.

"We won't be gone long," Mattie got to her feet and carrying Faith in her arms, walked over to the door to get their bonnets. She tied Faith's securely under her chin before putting hers on. Walking out the door, she decided to take the little girl for a walk around the house.

Mattie and Faith only stayed outside for half an hour before it was time for Faith's nap. Slipping inside Mattie put her in the cradle that was in her room and decided to go back outside for a longer walk. After telling Elizabeth and Catherine where she was going, Mattie headed off towards her favorite part of the ranch.

It was a small grove of trees, with a small stream running through it. The clear water trickled down into a pile of rocks and it started to sooth her troubled mind. Sitting down on a fallen log, Mattie let feet dangle. She wanted to find out more about the Marshal, but she was afraid her heart was going to get involved.

"Well who do we have here?" a surly voice asked from behind her.

Started Mattie jumped to her feet and found a man smirking at her. Taking a step backwards, she opened her mouth to scream, but the man took out his gun and pointed it at her, "Don't try any of that, little lady. Come along nicely and you won't be hurt," he waved the gun to prove his point.

Mattie stood still not wanting to go along with him. _I have to find a way out of this. _She undid her bonnet strings and set it on the log, hoping one of the hands or her cousin would find it. They all knew that this was her special place.

"What if I refuse to follow your orders?"

"If you don't come with me then I am afraid I will have to kill you. I can't let you go so you can tell the Sheriff about me. Also my boss will not be happy with me," walking up behind her, he grabbed her wrists and tied them together. Swinging her over his shoulder, he made his way through the trees to his waiting horse.

0000000000000

Levi spent the next two days away from the Flying D and the young woman who plagued his nights. He spent those two days scouting around the area and looking for an abandoned house or cabin where an outlaw might be holed up.

He planned on bringing in Hank Wilkins and his gang before he thought about pursuing Mattie. Levi didn't want to become committed and then something happens to him, to jeopardize those chances. Pushing the buckskin threw a small grove of trees, he swung down. On the ground where fresh hoofs prints, imprinted in the soft sand.

Holding the reins in his left hand, Levi knelt down and studied the ground. Running his hand along the groove of the print, he saw the same notch he had seen the day someone had tried to kill him. Swinging back into the saddle, he continued forward, but came to a stop again.

Standing in the saddle to get a better view, he found what he had been looking for. It was a small cabin, hidden well in a large stand of trees. There was a barn of to the right, with a large corral, that held ten head of horses.

There were a few men hanging around outside, enjoying their breakfast. The sound of a door opening drew the Marshal's attention. Looking toward the sound, he saw the man he had spent the past two months trailing.

Hank Wilkins left arm was in a sling. A sure sign that Levi's shot had hit. He wasn't a large man, but on the lean side. Wilkins was average height, with sandy blond hair, and dark stormy eyes. His gun belt hung on his right hip.

Backing further into brush behind him and laying a hand over the buckskin's nose, Levi watched the men. Wilkins walked over to the group of men and Levi counted six in total. He watched as a burly man grabbed a sack from beside him and dumped it out on a blanket.

The sound of coins reached Levi's ears and he wished he could hear what they were saying. The pile of coins and paper money was large and totaled a good sum of money, meaning they had hit a bank not that long ago.

Levi swung into the saddle and carefully made his way towards the cabin. If he could surprise them then his plan would work. Sitting his horse, he rode up to the group of men and stopped, "Wilkins," he shouted.

The burly man who had dumped out the sack of money went for his gun. Levi felt the colt bulk in his hand and saw him fall to the ground. He rolled out of the saddle and fired a shot at the next nearest man who clutched arm and dropped his gun.

Bullets whizzed past him and he took off for the nearest bushes. Crouching down, he watched Hank Wilkins stand off to the side and raise his hand, "Stand down men. I believe I know why the Marshal is here," he yelled towards the cabin door, "Jack, bring her out."

Levi turned his attention to the cabin and saw red when a man dragged out Mattie. Swearing under his breath, he shucked bullets in his colt, and prepared to run out into what might be his end.

Author's Note: What do you think? Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Darcy rode into the ranch yard later that day; Richard, Sam, and Wyatt trailing behind him. Pulling the black to a halt, he furrowed his brows. The sheriff's horse was tied to the hitching rail. Richard rode up beside him, "What is Sheriff Duncan doing here?"

"I am not sure, Richard, but I intent to find out," spurring the black forward, he galloped into the yard and swung down. Rushing into the house, his brother's right behind him, Darcy stopped in the doorway of the living room.

"William," Elizabeth cried when she saw him and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to sooth her tears.

"What is wrong, Sheriff?" Wyatt asked as he came to stand inside the room.

"Young Miss Matlock is missing. I have been getting information from Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Fitzwilliam. I plan on sending out a search party in the morning," he said looking up from his notepad.

"Send out a search party tonight. We can't wait until morning," Sam all but shouted, "If you don't send out a search party, then we will go."

"In only a few hours it will be too dark to see anything. It is best if you wait until morning men. I have everything I need. I will see you tomorrow morning," tipping his hat, Sheriff Duncan walked out of the house.

"Round up all the hands and saddle fresh horses for us. We leave in fifteen," Darcy said from over top his wife's head.

After Wyatt and Sam left, Richard went to sit beside his wife and try to find out what happened. She quickly told him that Mattie had gone on a walk after bringing Faith back inside for a nap and did not come back. She had been gone for about half an hour before Elizabeth sent Alec out to look for her.

He knew where her favorite spot on the ranch was and quickly searched it. Finding her bonnet, but no sign of her, he alerted the women and rode for the sheriff.

"We will be back when we can," Darcy kissed his wife on the cheek and departed with Richard. Swinging into their saddled and turning their mounts toward the west, they rode out. Darcy had the men split up into four groups of three to cover more ground.

Watching them ride away, Catherine felt tears running down her cheeks. She felt Elizabeth wrap her hands around her shoulders, "They will find her, Catherine," she whispered in her ear. _Please Lord, bring Mattie home safe._

0000000000000

"Let her go, Wilkins," Levi shouted and stepped out of the bushes. A man to his right fired, but Levi's shot was faster and sent him face first in the dirt. Quickly firing off two more shots, he watched as they fell to the ground.

Another shot ran out and he felt himself being hurled backwards. Mattie screamed and tried to break free of the man holding her. The Marshal was going to get himself killed trying to save her. Stomping on the man named Jack's foot, she felt his hold loosen when he screamed out. She pitched herself forward and grabbed the gun he had dropped. Her cousin William had shown her how to shot and she hoped that she was able to do so now.

Mattie let of a shot and hit one of the men in the chest. He clutched his wound and fell backward. She tried to run forward, but someone pulled her backwards, "Give me that gun." Taking it from her, he slapped her and watched as she fell to the ground.

Levi grabbed his fallen gun and jumped to his feet. His shoulder was burning and he was having a hard time staying steady on his feet. Lifting the colt, he shouted, "This is between you and me, Wilkins."

Wilkins spun around, bringing his gun up. Levi let off a shot and it hit Wilkins in the shoulder. He fired twice more and breathed a sigh of relief when Wilkins fell to the ground. He struggled to get up for a few moments and then lay still.

Levi staggered over to where Mattie was laying on the ground. He took his good hand and rolled her over on her back. There was a large bruise on the side of her cheek where Wilkins had struck her. Trailing his thumb along her cheek, he whispered, "Wake up, Mattie."

Her eyes lids fluttered and he found a pair of blue eyes staring back up at him. She sat up suddenly and gasped, "Your hurt, Marshal. Here let me help you," she stood to her feet and staggered.

Levi grabbed her before she hit the ground again and helped her stand right. She brushed off his hands when the dizziness stopped, "I'm fine. It's only a little bruise. You are the one that needs to be looked after."

Helping him over to the little porch on the cabin, she urged him to sit down and checked out his injuries. He had one bullet hole in his shoulder and another one in his leg. Tearing a piece of her petticoats, Mattie started bandaging his leg to stop the flow of blood, "You have been hit in the shoulder and leg. Do you think you will be able to ride back to the ranch?"

Levi felt a dull ache start to form in his leg. Wilkins last shot must have hit him, but he was too worked up to realize it, "I can make it back to the ranch." Her face started to blur in front of him.

"You need to stay awake. I won't be able to get you on a horse by myself," Mattie warned as she finished bandaging up his shoulder. Making sure he was still conscious, she walked over to the buckskin and brought him over to the porch.

Realizing she would need a mount for herself, Mattie walked over to the corral and selected a sorrel gelding. She opened up the corral gate and let the rest of them out. Finding a saddle in the barn, she tacked the horse and led him over to the buckskin.

"Marshal, it's time to go," Mattie helped him stand. He stumbled over to the buckskin and it took him a few tries to swing into the saddle. Once he was seated and not likely to fall, Mattie mounted her own horse and took off toward the ranch. When the man had kidnapped her, she had been able to look where they were going. Hopefully she would be able to remember the way.

000000000000

The sun was starting to set when the search party rode back into the yard. They had searched until it became to dark to see where they were riding. Darcy jumped down from the saddle and wearily climbed the porch steps. Richard, Wyatt, and Sam had headed home and they would come back in the morning to start the search again.

"Did you find her?" Elizabeth asked when she came out of the kitchen. Catherine and the children had gone home a few hours ago.

Hanging up his hat and gun belt, Darcy spoke, "No, we searched as much land as we could. We are going back out in the morning."

"I saved you some supper. The children went to bed about an hour ago. Faith is sleeping with Julia. She kept asking for Mattie and I wasn't sure what to tell her," she replied and dished him the left over stew.

Slumping down into his chair, Darcy took the plate and started eating, "We searched all the way to your parents place before it became too dark. I don't know what I am going to tell me Aunt and Uncle if we don't find her."

Elizabeth pulled a chair up next to her husband and laid a hand on his arm, "We will find her William. You saved me from George Wilkins and I know you will not give up until you find her." A knock sounded on the door, pulling them both from their worries.

Darcy pushed back his plate and rose to answer it. He found Alec standing on the other side, "Mr. Darcy, there are two riders coming in from the west."

Stepping out on to the porch, Darcy heard the distant sound of horse hooves and the creak of leather. The sound soon became louder and he walked down the porch to meet them.

"William," Mattie shouted when she saw him.

"Mattie, thank god you are alright," Darcy ran towards the two horses when they came into view.

Mattie swung down from the saddle, "I need your help. Marshal Everett has been shot and needs a doctor."

"I will ride to town and fetch him," Alec volunteered before sprinting for the barn.

"What happened, Mattie?" Darcy asked as they helped Levi into the house. Elizabeth came and told them to put him on couch in the living room. There would be more light in that room for the doctor to work with.

Mattie pulled up a chair next to the couch and watched Levi's face for a moment. It was twisted in pain and his breathing was shallow. _Please Lord let him pull through this._

Elizabeth placed a hand on her shoulder, "will you tell us what happened Mattie?"

She turned towards her two cousins, who had each taken a seat by her, "I went out for another walk after the small one with Faith. I walked to my favorite spot and had only sat down for a few moments when a voice spoke behind me. He told me to come along with him and I wouldn't get hurt. I went along with him and he took me to an isolated cabin. Once there, I realized that there were more men."

She felt tears start to form, but quickly blinked them away. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I had only been there a few hours when one of the men dragged me out of the house. He yelled to someone that he knew why he was there. I found that the person he was yelling at was Marshal Everett. I didn't even know he would come after me. Next thing I knew there were shots fired and Marshal Everett was hit," she placed a hand on her cheek where his hand had been.

They sat there in silence until pounding hooves sounded outside. Darcy jumped to his feet and went to let the doctor in. Doctor Mitchell was an older man, with graying hair. He had been the doctor in Meryton since Elizabeth was a child, "I need everyone out of the room, except Mr. Darcy and Alec. I might need you two to hold him down if need be." Turning to Elizabeth he said, "I need hot water, whisky if you got it, and fresh towels."

Elizabeth hurried out of the room, but Mattie felt rooted to the spot. She felt the doctor's eyes on her face and looked up, "Miss Matlock I would like to take a look at your cheek when I am finished here," he looked at the young man and then back at her, "He will be just fine. Go and help your cousin for me please."

Nodding Mattie left the room and went to help Elizabeth. After they had given the doctor everything he needed, Elizabeth led Mattie to the kitchen, and sat down across from her. "He will pull through Mattie."

"He would never have been hurt if it wasn't for me," Mattie cried and put her hands over her face. She let the tears she had been holding back break free.

Elizabeth pulled Mattie close and tried to comfort her. When her sobs had turned into hiccups, she whispered, "Mattie do you love Marshal Everett?"

Pulling back she looked into Elizabeth's face, "No, but I think I could fall in love with him. He isn't like the young men back home."

"Let's sit back down and pray for Marshal Everett. He needs lots of prayers right now." Elizabeth and Mattie sat back down and bowed their heads.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for your reviews the last couple of chapters. I am glad you are still enjoying the story.

Chapter 10

Mattie stood when Doctor Mitchell came into the kitchen, whipping his hands on a towel, "How is he doctor?"

Standing in front of her, he gently pushed her back into her chair, "Let me take a look at your cheek first, then I will tell you about Marshal Everett." He quickly examined her cheek and checked to see if she had suffered any other damage from the blow. Not finding anything, he said, "The bruise will go away in a few days."

Mattie went to the stove and poured him a steaming cup of coffee. Elizabeth had gone to bed a few hours ago; she was too exhausted to stand. Handing it to the Doctor, she sat back down, "Will you tell me about the Marshal's wounds?"

Taking a sip of his coffee, he replied, "The wound in his shoulder went clean through, but I had to dig the one out that was in his leg. They will both heal just fine if infection doesn't set in. he is resting now and should not be moved for a few days. If there is any change in his condition, don't hesitate to come and get me." Doctor Mitchell finished his coffee and stood to his feet.

Mattie stood also but he waved her back to her chair, "I will show myself out, Miss Matlock. Good evening."

She sat there for a few minutes after the door closed behind the doctor. Her body was exhausted from the long day but her mind didn't want to rest. When she saw him run out of the brush and demand for Wilkins to let her go, she was terrified. What would have happened to her if he had been killed? She knew she probably wouldn't have been able to get out of there.

A flash of him falling to the ground and getting hit invaded her senses. Mattie wanted to get to know him better and see if anything could come of it. The men back home only wanted a wife who stayed at home but she felt that Marshal Everett wanted a wife who would stand by him and help out.

Grabbing two cups of coffee, Mattie headed towards the living room. The door was open and light came from within. Stepping inside, she noticed that William was sitting in a chair reading a book. "I brought you a cup of coffee."

Darcy looked up and smiled weary at his cousin, "Thank you Mattie. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Taking one of the other chairs next to the couch she took a sip of her coffee, "I wanted to see how he was doing. I will take a turn watching him, so you can sleep."

"Mattie you need sleep more than I do," Darcy said and set his coffee on the table.

"I will only stay here for a few more hours than I will go to bed. William you will be spending the next two weeks rounding up horses for the army."

Darcy sighed. He knew his cousin would not stop until she got her way and he knew there was no point in arguing with her. Getting to his feet, he walked over to her, and kissed her forehead, "Good night, Mattie."

"Good night, William," Mattie said before turning her attention to the sleeping form. His form was too long for the couch and his feet stuck off the end. He was covered with a blanket on his upper body. Her eyes strayed to his face and she studied it for a moment. His face was peaceful and he looked younger while he slept, but she could see that it was still scrunched up in pain.

She took another sip of her coffee and heard a noise coming from the Marshal. Turning her attention back to him, she found he was murmuring and thrashing around in his sleep. She quickly stood up and tried to shake him awake; hoping that would stop the trashing.

"Marshal, wake up," she gently shook his shoulder. Mattie gave a little gasp of surprise when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him. She tried to push herself of his chest but he only tightened his grip.

She laid there for a moment trying to wake him up, but he still wouldn't rouse. Mattie tried to adjust her position; hitting his injured shoulder in the process. He let out a groan and she found a pair of brown eyes staring at her in astonishment, "Miss Matlock? Why are you on top of me?"

Mattie blushed and dropped her gaze, "I was trying to wake you up. You were thrashing around in your sleep and I didn't want you to hurt yourself. Will you please release me?"

"Oh, of course." Levi loosened his grip on Mattie and felt her stand back to her feet. She stood beside him with flushed cheeks and he had the urge to pull her back down with him. She had felt so soft and warm in his arms.

She pulled the chair up beside him and took a seat, "How is your shoulder? I didn't mean to hit it and cause you more pain."

"My leg and shoulder still ache, but I have been shot worse. How is your cheek?" he asked and wanted to run his thumb across her cheek.

Mattie put a hand to her cheek, "it stopped throbbing a few hours ago. The doctor said it would go away in a few days. He also said that you were not to be moved for a few days. I better let you rest." Standing to her feet, she turned to walk to her own room.

Levi grabbed her wrist before she could take a step. He offered her a small smile when she turned curious eyes towards him, "Good night, Miss Matlock."

"Good night, Marshal," she replied and walked out of the room. Levi watched her leave and knew it would be a while yet before he could fall back asleep.

00000000000

The next day dawned bright and clear when Mattie got out of bed. She quickly dressed in her old pair of jeans and a faded flannel shirt. It was the best day to go for a long ride and not think about the man who was injured in the next room.

Stepping out into the kitchen, she could smell bacon and eggs sizzling on the stove. "Do you need any help, Elizabeth?"

Turning from the stove, Elizabeth pointed to the stray she had made up, "Will you please take that to Marshal Everett?"

Mattie grabbed the tray and made her way to the living room. She found him sitting up and the color had somewhat returned to his face, "I brought you some broth, if you are hungry."

"I'm starved," Levi replied when she asked. He took a good look at her and was surprised to see her wearing men's pants and a too large shirt. She still looked beautiful to him.

Mattie set the tray on the table and handed him the bowl. While he was eating, she checked the bandage on his leg and found that it was healing nicely. Next she checked his shoulder and quickly went about changing the bandage.

"Are you going riding, Miss Matlock?"

She looked up into the eyes and smiled, "Yes I am."

"Would you mind taking my buckskin out for a ride? He isn't used to be locked in a stall all day and could use some exercise," he asked and handed her the empty bowl.

She took it from him and turned back with an excited look in her blue eyes, "I would be happy too. Does your horse have a name?"

"His name is Dime. I am usually the only one who can ride him, but he seemed to take a shine to you yesterday."

"I like him too," she said and took the tray back out into the kitchen. Elizabeth had breakfast on the table and everyone had just sat down when she walked in. she set the tray on the counter and took a seat next to Faith, who look up at her with twinkling eyes and a wide smile.

Mattie finished her breakfast, while trying to help Faith. The little girl was getting more on her face than in her mouth, "I think you have had enough, Faith. Let's get you cleaned up." She pushed back her chair and went to grab a clean cloth.

"I will see you ladies and gentleman later for supper," Darcy finished his plate and pushed back from the table. He kissed Elizabeth goodbye and gave each of the children hugs and kisses. He would be spending the day rounding up the hundred head of horses for the army.

"Bye, Pa," Julia and Daniel gleefully shouted to their father.

After she had cleaned Faith up, Mattie decided to pay one more visit to the Marshal before she went for her ride. She picked up Faith and made her way to the living room.

"Well, good morning little one," Levi cheerfully greeted the little girl.

Mattie set Faith on the floor to play with a pile of blocks. The little girl was uninterested in the blocks and turned her attention to the man on the couch. She lifted up her little arms, "Pa."

Levi's gaze flew to Mattie's and then back to Faith, "Has Sheriff Duncan found a home for her yet?"

"No he has not. I should take her back to the kitchen," Mattie said and made a move to pick her up.

Levi put a hand on her arm to stop her, "Leave her here. She can keep me company until I fall back asleep," he replied groggily. _When I get better, I will talk to the Sheriff about adopting Faith as my own daughter._

Mattie could see that he was already getting tired but decided to leave Faith there. With one last look at the little girl who sat looking adoringly up at him, she left them in peace and went to tell Elizabeth where Faith was and where she was going.

Mattie grabbed her old worn out hat and stuffed her feet into her boots. She made her way out to the barn and located the Marshal's buckskin, "Hi there big fella. Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Good morning, Miss Matlock. What are you doing with the Marshal's horse?" Alec asked when he came strolling from the other end of the barn.

"I am taking him for a ride, Alec. Would you mind helping me saddle him?" She led him out of his stall, tied him to the post, and grabbed a curry comb. She spent the next ten minutes swiping it over the gelding's body to get the dust and dirt off.

Once she was finished, Alec helped her saddle him, and gave her a boost up, "Be careful. I put him away last night and he was stubborn."

"I will be fine," she called over her shoulder and kicked Dime into a trot. Turning him down the trail through the woods, Mattie felt the muscles move under her legs and urged him into a gallop. He took the challenge and soon they were flying across the open prairie.

She patted his neck when they finally rode into the ranch yard and hour later. She turned Dime into the paddock and headed towards the ranch house, but stopped when she saw the sheriff's horse tied out front.

She finally managed to keep walking and stepped up the porch steps. Mattie took off her boots and hat, before heading toward the sound of voices, "Good afternoon, Sheriff Duncan."

"Mattie, I am pleased to see you looking well. I heard the Marshal brought you back home and I also went out to the abandoned cabin to check on the scene. I spoke with the Marshal before you got here," he said.

"Did any of the men survive?"

"No. I should get back to town. I promised the Marshal I would send a telegram to his headquarters confirming that he had got his man and will be laid up for a few days." He tipped his hat to the ladies and left.

"I have two good things to share with you Mattie," Elizabeth happily said and handed her a letter.

Mattie took the letter and looked at the sender, "It's from Mama and Papa." She looked up at her cousin, "What is the other good thing?"

"Marshal Everett is adopting Faith."

She stood there for moments letting the news sink in. Faith was going to have a father who already loved her. Mattie took the letter and made her way to the living room. Walking in, she found the Marshal sleeping and little Faith was curled up on the floor.

Mattie grabbed an extra blanket and gently laid it over him. She then went over to Faith and tucked her in. she kissed her on the forehead, before taking a seat in one of the armchairs and opening her letter.

Her face lit up with words of home but soon the smile fell. Her family was traveling out to visit and would be here at the end of the week. Her eyes went wide as she read her mother's last sentence. _Andrew Talbot was traveling with them. He was eager to see her._

Burying her face in her hands, Mattie groaned. Why was he coming out here when she had already told him how she felt? She lifted her head and sat staring at the sleeping form a few feet away. _Marshal Everett might not want to get to know her better if he knew her childhood friend was coming to visit. He might think I am in love with Andrew._

She let these thoughts cloud her senses until she drifted off to sleep.

Authors Note: What did you think? Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mattie tucked Faith into her bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. It had been two days since she had received the letter from home and thoughts about the upcoming arrivals wouldn't leave her. She didn't want to see Andrew again and ruin her chances with Marshal Everett.

Walking out of her room, where Faith was sleeping, she made her way into the living room where he was. Everyone else had gone to town for the Founders Day celebration, but Mattie had stayed home. Faith wasn't feeling well and she didn't want to leave both of them alone.

Taking a seat closest to him, she grabbed her book, and started to read. Mattie had only made it through one chapter when she heard movement coming from the couch. Looking up, she found a pair of brown eyes regarding her curiously. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am, but please no more soup. I have had enough of that to last me a few years," Levi said and she heard his deep chuckle.

"Can you handle some chicken with mashed potatoes?"

Levi thought for a moment before replying, "That sounds good."

"I will be only a moment," Mattie put her book on the table and headed towards the kitchen. She grabbed the chicken and potatoes from the back on the stove and went about heating them back up. Walking over to the ice box, she grabbed the milk and filled a glass.

Checking the on the lunch, she was soon satisfied with how hot the food was and went about dishing it up. Taking the plate in one hand and grabbing the glass of milk, Mattie made her way back to the living room. She walked in and set it on the table.

Levi pushed himself up into a sitting position when she walked in and watched her for a moment. She took the blanket that had been covering him and folded it, setting it one the back of the armchair. He reached for the plate, but she put a hand on his.

"You are not supposed to move around. You do not want to jostle your leg," she warned and handed him the plate of food. Walking back over to her chair, she sat down, and tucked her feet under her.

"Where is Faith?"

"She is currently sleeping. She wasn't feeling well this morning and had a slight fever. I will leave her sleep for a few hours and then check on her again."

"When she wakes, will you please bring her to me? I miss her already."

"She will be excited to see you. Where do you plan on staying with her when your wounds heal?"

"I was hoping she could stay here for a few weeks while I travel down to Texas. I have to report that I found Hank Wilkins and I also have to turn in my badge. This was my last assignment."

"Elizabeth and William enjoy having her here and so do I. Are you moving to Wyoming to be closer to your brother and his family?" she asked.

Levi turned toward the window and sat looking out at the landscape. The wide open prairie had always called to him since he was a child, but he felt a stronger pull in this room. "I hope to find a place here to be nearer my brother." _And to you_ he added in his head.

"There is a small ranch about twenty miles from here. The previous owners couldn't handle the weather, storms, or draughts."

"I might check it out before I leave," he looked at his leg and grinned, "And when my leg is healed enough to ride a horse again. Do you enjoy riding Dime?"

"He is a great ride. We love to gallop through the open prairie with nothing in our way."

Levi threw back his head and laughed. Mattie smiled and wished she could hear his laugh more often. It was deep and full of life, "Dime loves to have a good gallop. If you want, you can keep riding him until I get back on my feet."

Mattie grinned at him and watched his face light up making him look younger than his twenty four years. "What was it like being in the war?" she blurted.

His smile disappeared and his face became guarded.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I wanted to find out more about you, but I should not have asked that question," Mattie looked down and picked at her dress.

Levi wanted to reach out to her, take her hand, and tell her not to worry. He wanted to tell her about his past, but he just wasn't ready. Setting the empty plate and glass on the table, he leaned back, and stretched out his good leg. "Can we change the subject?"

Nodding Mattie tried to think of something else to talk about, but the Marshal asked instead, "Where did you grow up, Miss Matlock?"

"I grew up in Concord, Massachusetts."

He looked at her for a moment, "You look like you grew up out here your whole life."

Chuckling, she replied, "I have spent every summer with my cousins out here since I was twelve. Elizabeth taught me how to ride and once in a while I help my cousin round up the cattle. Will you tell me about your childhood? I have met your brother and he seems like he was wild as a boy."

Levi started talking about his many adventures growing up with his brothers and sisters. He started talking about the time when their bull had gotten loose and chased the three boys up a tree. They had stayed there for three hours until their father found them. Soon he found himself talking about his older brother Michael and he felt his heart lighten.

Mattie listened to his stories and watched as his face brightened and clouded when he talked about his brother. She sensed that he wasn't telling her something, but she wanted him to reveal it to her in his own time. She soon found herself talking about her brother and sister and the many adventures they got into back home.

They sat there talking until Mattie heard Faith calling for her, "I will be right back," she said and made her way to her room.

She found Faith sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Mattie lifted her in her arms and held her close, "You are growing so big."

"Pa?" Faith whispered and looked over Mattie's shoulder.

"I will bring you to him." Mattie left the room and smiled at the little girl. She was already forgetting her old family and had started calling Levi pa.

"Hello there little one," Levi grinned and took Faith from Mattie arms. He set her next to him and she instantly curled up into him.

"Story?"

Grabbing the story book she had left on the chair, Mattie took a seat on the other side of Faith. She opened the book and started reading. "Once upon a time there was brave warrior who set out to rescue the beautiful princess."

Levi put his good arm around Faith and listened to Mattie's sweet voice read the story. She would change her voice for each character in the story and use gestures to act out parts of the scenes. After about half way through, he felt his eyelids getting heavy, and he soon drifted off to sleep.

Mattie closed the story book and glanced at Faith. She was still wide awake, but was looking up at Levi. Turning her attention to the young man, she felt herself grinning. He had fallen asleep while she was reading.

"Faith, would you like to go outside?" she whispered to the little girl.

"I want to play outside," Faith clapped her hands and smiled.

Mattie stilled her eager little hands and placed a finger to her lips. She set Faith on the floor and stood to her feet. Reaching over, she gently pushed Levi down onto the couch, before lifting his feet off the floor and letting them rest over the edge.

Stepping away from him, she held out her hand to Faith, who placed her little one in Mattie's, and led her out of the house. Helping her downs the porch steps to a few minutes, but then they were on their way towards a small cluster of trees.

The wind was whipping their dresses around their ankles and blowing their hair in every direction. Mattie sat on a fallen log and watched Faith play in the sand. She was building a little hill of dirt and then stepping in it. She laughed and heard Faith giggle.

After a while she heard the faint sound of wagon wheels and the jingling of harnesses. The joyful shouts of the hands and the pounding of hooves were not far behind. Turning her eyes to the clearing, she saw a wagon come through first and then a group riders.

"Faith, it is time for us to go," Mattie called and held her hand out.

After she had put her hand in hers, they made their way back to the ranch yard. Darcy was helping Elizabeth down from the wagon. Daniel jumped down from the wagon tailgate before lifting Julia down. The hands rode toward the barn and set about putting their horses up for the night.

"Welcome back, everyone. How was the celebration?" Mattie asked as they came to stand by her cousins.

"It was fun and noisy. There were horse races, a band, and lots of games," Darcy said while unhitching the horses. He left and led them to the barn.

"How is Faith doing?" Elizabeth asked when they started up the porch steps.

Mattie gazed at Faith before replying, "Her fever went down before dinner and we have been playing in the dirt since then."

"And the Marshal?"

"He was sleeping when we came outside. I will check on him before we sit down for supper and see if he is awake." Mattie left Elizabeth in the kitchen and along with Faith went to check on Levi. He was trying to sit up when she walked in.

Letting go off Faith's hand, she rushed over. "Here let me help you," gripping his forearm, she helped him sit up. She felt his muscles flex under her hand when he finally managed to get up.

"Thank you," he muttered and whipped the beads of sweat from his forehead. He hated having to have other people help him.

"Someone came in to spend time with you," she said and motioned for Faith to come over.

The little girl toddled forward and stood in front of them. Mattie reached down and picked her up, setting her in between them. Levi put his arm around her and pulled her closer. He itched to put his arm around Mattie too and pull her closer. Sitting here with her and Faith, he felt for once he had a chance to have a family of his own.

Author's Note: Tell me what you think? Review?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The stagecoach hit a rut and jolted the occupants inside. Turning his attention to the scenery, Andrew Talbot rubbed his temples. They had been traveling for two days in the stagecoach and he was weary. The driver had informed them that they would be reaching Meryton in fifteen minutes and he was glad.

_I plan on trying to convince Mattie to come back with me and be my wife. She belongs in a civilized town with friends and family surrounding her, not out here in the middle of nowhere. I will make her see reason. _

"I am so excited to see Mattie again," Camilla pushed a stray curl out of her eyes. _I want to find out what she has been doing out at the ranch. I miss talking with her each night._

"She will be excited to see you too. It has been a long month," Mrs. Matlock replied.

"I plan on spending time with Cousin William and riding around the ranch. Will you join me Pa?" Chris asked his father.

Pushing his hat back on his head and rubbing the dirt from his face, his father replied, "I will ride horse with you, but you are not staying out there when it is time to go home. William may like the life of a rancher but that is not for any of my children."

He locked eyes with his son, who nodded and looked away.

Talbot watched the interaction between father and son with interest. _Maybe Matlock can help me persuade my cause to Mattie._

The stagecoach rolled to a stop as a cloud of dust drifted inside. The occupants coughed and waved the dust from their faces. The driver jumped down to his feet and swung the door open.

Mr. Matlock stepped out first and handed his wife and daughter down. Andrew and Chris jumped down, before swiping the dust off their traveling clothes. Talbot looked around the little down with a frown. The residents were not dressed in the latest fashions and they seemed to greet everybody that passed them. His eyes opened in astonishment when a young man only a few years older than him walked forward, a gun slung around his hips. _Do they all wear a gun? _

"Aunt, Uncle," Darcy pushed his way forward, his sons hand secured in his own. He shook hands with his uncle.

"Darcy my boy. It is good to see you. Where are the girls?" Mr. Matlock asked as his wife stood talking to Daniel.

"Elizabeth and Mattie are at home. The heat was a bit much for my wife in her condition and Mattie volunteered to stay with her."

"Let's get the trunks loaded in your wagon and be on our way to the ranch." His uncle went to the stagecoach and showed the driver where to set their trunks.

Darcy greeted his two young cousins and was introduced to the other young man who would be staying at the Bennet ranch. He looked to be a pleasant young man and Darcy figured he knew why he was here. _Marshal Everett will have competition with this young man. I hope Mattie choses the right man._

The trunks were soon loaded into the wagon and the family set out for the ranch. They would stop the horses at the Bennet ranch and unloaded the luggage before making their way to the Flying D. the ride was spent mostly in silence; occasionally broken by Daniel's happy chatter and his cousin's questions about the ranch.

The sun was high in the sky and already beating down on the family. There was a faint breeze but it was doing nothing to add to their comfort with the heat. Rain had been falling the day before and it had left ruts in the wagon trail.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet walked out of the house to greet the wagon as it came to a stop. "Come in for lemonade while we unload the wagon. Darcy take the horses down to the creek for water before you come in," Mrs. Bennet stated and ushered the guests inside.

The men unloaded the wagon while Darcy led the horses down to the creek. Mrs. Bennet handed each one a glass of cold lemonade and set a plate of cookies on the table.

"You have grown since I have last seen you, Camilla. How was school this past year?"

"I am glad for summer to visit more with my friends. I plan on becoming a teacher when I am done with my schooling," Camilla replied around a bite of cookie.

"You will make a great teacher, I am sure. What about you Chris? Do you have any plans for your future?"

"I will be going into business with Pa."

Nodding Mrs. Bennet finished her lemonade as the men came back into the house. She handed each of them a glass of lemonade before sitting back down.

Darcy thanked his mother in law and took a long drink of refreshing beverage. He listened to the conversation around the table with a smile. Everyone seemed to be settling in except young Talbot. He looked uncomfortable around the table with is family. _Why did he come out here?_

"I think it is time we head out. The girls are eagerly waiting out return," he gulped the rest of his lemonade and pushed back his chair. Pulling his hat on, he addressed his in laws, "We will see you on Sunday."

"Meet us here after church. Everyone else already said they would be here, so the gathering is all planned," Mr. Bennet explained.

Darcy nodded and headed back out to the wagon. He hitched the horses back up to the wagon and helped his cousins into the back. They soon were on their way to the ranch.

Looking at all the land, Andrew asked, "How much of this land is yours?"

"All of it," Darcy said not bothering to look back.

Andrew could see the shapes of cattle dotting the prairie and a few horses mixed in. some of the cattle raised their heads, glanced at them, and then went back to grazing. Soon he could see the house through a small clearing and craned his neck to see more.

The house was two stories and built with cedar wood. There were windows in each of the rooms to let light in during the day. A porch wrapped around the outside and he could see a young woman watching them. The wagon came to a stop and he jumped out of the back. Stretching his legs, he looked around him.

Darcy tied the horses to the porch and took the porch steps two at a time. He kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, "I will be back once I see to the horses." He grabbed the reins and Daniel's hand and they set off for the barn.

She nodded and went to greet her guests, "Aunt, Uncle, Camilla, Chris, it is good to see you again. It has been a long time since you have been out to the ranch."

Mr. Matlock stepped forward and pulled his niece into an embrace. "When is the little one due?" he asked her with a smile.

"in late September, Uncle Matlock. Come into the house," she said and led the way.

They hung up their hats and bonnets, before following Elizabeth into the kitchen. There was coffee, lemonade, and cookies set on the table, "Have a seat and we can catch up."

They graciously took a seat and helped themselves to the light snack. Mrs. Matlock introduced their guest, "This is Andrew Talbot. He is a childhood friend of Mattie's." She looked around the quaint little kitchen but didn't see her daughter, "Where is Mattie? I thought she would have greeted us at the door."

Elizabeth didn't answer for a moment, wondering how her Aunt and Uncle would react to Mattie spending time with the Marshal. "She is out back with Faith and Marshal Everett."

"Who is Marshal Everett?" Camilla asked as she looked out the kitchen window.

"He is a young man who was visiting his brother's ranch. He has been staying here for about a week since he was injured. After a week he is finally managing to walk with the help of crutches," Elizabeth explained to her family.

"When can we meet him?" Chris asked. He wanted to find out more about being a Marshal and what it was like.

"He will be staying here for a while longer until his wounds heal. We don't want to risk infection."

"Faith comes back here," Mattie yelled playfully from the doorway as a little girl ran into the kitchen. Her hair had come loose from its ribbon and was bouncing behind her back, while her blue eyes were sparkling when she looked up at Elizabeth.

Mrs. Matlock looked up when she heard her daughter, but she didn't see her come in. "Who is this sweet little girl?" she asked Elizabeth as she looked at the bright girl.

"This is Faith, Marshal Everett's daughter. He adopted her after he was injured. She has become fast friends with Mattie and Julia." Elizabeth lifted her into a chair and handed her a cookie.

"Elizabeth, is Faith in the kitchen with you?" Mattie asked and came to a stop in the door way; the young man behind her almost running into her. She looked up at him and offered an apologetic smile.

"Mattie!" Camilla squealed and ran to throw her arms around her sister. Mattie wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her close. "I have missed you," she whispered in her ear.

Camilla pulled back to let her family greet her sister. Walking back to the table, she sat down, and found herself staring at the young man standing next to Mattie. He was leaning on the crutches and looked to be a little uncomfortable, but he wasn't letting it show. _He keeps looking at Mattie and hasn't glanced at anyone else. I wonder if this is Marshal Everett._

After everyone had greeted her, Mattie look one of the empty chairs and brought it over for Levi. She helped him ease down into it and handed him a glass of lemonade. She then took a seat next to Faith, turning her attention to Andrew, "it's good to see you again, Andrew. I was a little surprise when Mama said you were coming."

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "I wanted to see you and find out how you were doing out here. Your friends back home miss you, Mattie."

She looked at him with a raised brow. _There is another reason he is here and I plan to put a stop to it before he can ask the question again. _

Pulling her attention away from her childhood friend, Mattie gestured to Levi, "This is Marshal Levi Everett and I believe you have already met Faith." The little girl raised her hands and Mattie picked her up. She hugged the little girl close.

"It's a pleasure to meet Miss Matlock's family. She has been very helpful since I have been injured," Levi explained to the group assembled around the table.

Mr. Matlock watched the young Marshal with a hard glint in his eyes. _It seemed this young man has become smitten with my daughter. I am not sure if I want my daughter being courted by a Marshal._

"What's it like being a Marshal? I bet you get to chase outlaws and save the damsels in distress," Chris said excitedly.

Mattie watched stricken as Levi's face paled and his eyes became hard. _He almost didn't save me from Wilkins. That is probably what he is thinking about right now._

"Miss Matlock, can you please help me back to the living room. I think I have overtaxed myself today with our little walk outside?" Levi asked.

She stood to her feet, set Faith in her own chair, and helped Levi stand with the crutches. They made their way to the living room where she took the crutches and helped him sit.

"Do you need anything else? I can get you a book or newspaper to read."

Levi laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "No, I'm fine Mattie. Please tell your family that I am sorry I left. I am not ready up to answer questions like the ones your brother asked."

Wringing her hands in front of her, she looked up into warm brown eyes, "I want to thank you again for saving me. Sometimes I find myself thinking about what would have happened if you hadn't shown up. I don't know what would have happened but I am glad you were there." Boldly she placed a kiss on his cheek and fled the room.

Levi watched her flee the room before lifting a hand to his cheek. Her soft lips still lingered there and a smile lit his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mattie pulled her shawl around her shoulders and stepped out into the night air. The moon was shining bright, while the millions of stars were twinkling down on her. Looking up at them, she sighed. Her parents were still inside talking with her cousins and Andrew was talking about his family back home.

Laying her head on the porch post, she let her thoughts drift to Andrew. _Why did he have to come here? I have no desire to see him and listen to what he has to say._

The door creaked open behind her before shutting with a soft click. Soft footsteps walked her way and came to rest by her shoulder.

"Why are you out here by yourself, sweetheart?" Mrs. Matlock asked as she laid a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"I come out here most every night to see the stars and think. It was getting a bit stuffy and loud in the kitchen and I needed to get away, Mama."

"I was hoping we could talk. I haven't seen you in a month and there is much to discuss; starting with the Marshal."

Mattie pushed herself away from the post, stepping away from the comfort of her mother. Walking over to the porch swing she sat down and put her arms on her knees. "There is nothing to discuss, Mama. We are merely friends."

Mrs. Matlock sat next to her daughter, "You are not telling me everything, Mattie. I saw the way he was looking at you when you both came back into the house. Is there something I should know?"

She looked out into the night for a moment, letting the voices in the house drift out to them, "I am not sure Mama. Marshal Everett and I have only known each other for a few weeks, but I enjoy his company. He is easier to talk to than the gentlemen back home."

"I have never seen you ill at ease in company before. I always see you talking to gentlemen when we go to parties and assemblies."

"Mama, I usually spend that time agreeing with what the gentleman is saying. I have tried to talk freely, but most of them want a wife who doesn't speak her mind."

"Concord is becoming more civilized and more businesses have been sprouting up since you journeyed out here. Your uncle has hired two new young men to help out in the office. His business is really thriving."

"Why is Andrew here? I was surprised by your letter."

Mrs. Matlock sighed. "He insisted on coming along with. I thought maybe it would be good idea since you two are such good friends. I think he had another reason for seeing you too."

"Before I left Concord, Andrew and I had spoken. I specifically told him there was nothing more between us except friendship. I wish he would have listened and stayed back home," she whispered and buried her face in her hands.

Her mother put a hand around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. After a minute, she spoke, "I think you should talk to him and explain what you want. He might think he can change your mind and want more than friendship. I know Andrew has loved you for years."

"He told me that before I left and he also wanted to marry me, but I refused him. We were friends growing up and that is where it stops. It will never be more," she said and rubbed her temple where a headache was forming.

"Talk to him tomorrow, dear. You don't have to be rushed into marriage Mattie. You still have time to find out what you want in a husband," her mother stated and gave her a knowing look. "Do you see Marshal Everett as your future husband?"

Mattie blushed, looking away from her mother's face. "Sometimes I see a future with him, but I don't want to get my hopes up and start making dreams that will not come true."

"As long as you are happy, I am fine with you spending time with him, but your father will be another matter. He has always hoped both of you girls would marry a young man back home and stay there. There was something in his eyes when Marshal Everett walked through the door and I could see the wheels turning his that head of his."

Mattie stared wide eyed at her mother, "Surely Papa wouldn't disapprove of him. He would never hurt me."

"You may be right, but I will have a talk with him. He knows how much you love it out here on the ranch, but he wants what is best for his little girl. I think it is time I found William so he can drive us back to the Bennet ranch. Good night, Mattie." Mrs. Matlock whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead. Standing to her feet, she stepped into the house.

After her mother had departed, Mattie stared again at the night sky. Sometimes she felt like one person in a sea of unfamiliar faces.

A few minutes later, her family came out onto the porch to bid her goodnight. "We will see you tomorrow, Mattie." Mr. Matlock kissed her cheek and walked towards the waiting wagon. Her brother and sister bid her goodnight before departing.

"Elizabeth put the children to bed and is getting ready to turn in herself. Marshal Everett is reading in the living room. I will be back soon." William told her before grabbing the reins and climbing onto the wagon seat.

The wagon soon rolled out of yard and she sat their listening until the sound of horses hooves faded away. Laying her chin in her palm she sighed.

_I just want Andrew to go back home and go about his life. He knows that I do not want to marry him but he can't see that._

Frustrated she jumped from the swing and walked back into the house, letting the door slam behind her. Stalking to the living room she threw herself down into an armchair and let out a groan.

"What has gotten you all worked up, Mattie? Did you have angry words with your mother?" Levi asked with a raise brow. _I have never seen her so agitated. What could be going on in that pretty little heads of hers?_

"I have a lot on my mind and I don't know how to work any of it out," she muttered without looking up at him.

Does any of it have to do with young Talbot? I thought you would be happy he was here." He laid his book down next to him running a hand through his thick hair. _She might realize that she doesn't want a life with me, but one with Talbot. I don't want that to happen._

"I am happy to see him, but I wasn't expecting him to come out here and see me. We talked a few days before I left and it isn't a conversation I want to have with him again." She said and finally chanced a glance at him.

An odd look came into his brown eyes when she lifted her head. She sat there for a moment just staring into their depths. Pulling her eyes away, she lowered her head and felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. _Why do I always blush when I am around him?_

"I think it would be wise to have a talk with him to clear any misunderstanding between the two of you. It will make you feel better," he saw the faint color in her cheeks and smiled.

Raising her eyes again, she whispered, "I plan on talking to him tomorrow. I believe it is time I bid you goodnight and turn in. Thank you, Marshal." She walked past him and fought the urge to kiss his cheek again.

Levi grabbed her wrist as she walked by and brought her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on the back. "I think it is time you start calling me Levi. I won't be a Marshal much longer."

Mattie stilled when he lips brushed her hand. His eyes had a twinkle in them when he pulled away. "Good night…Levi," she murmured before fleeing the room.

"Good night, Mattie." Levi whispered as he watched her flee the room for the second time that day. _Hopefully tomorrow I will know for certain if I can continue spending time with her or if I should leave before my heart gets broken._

000000000000000

"Andrew, can I talk to you?" Mattie asked the next morning when the wagon stopped in front of the house.

Andrew nodded before jumping out the back of the wagon. He fell into step beside Mattie as they walked around the house. "What do you want to talk about, Mattie?"

"Why did you travel all the way out here with my parents? I know you prefer living in town and greatly dislike places such as this," she gestured to the landscape around them.

"I wanted to see you. I have missed you since you came out here. I want you to come back with me when your parents leave."

She came to a sudden stop and turned to face him. "We discussed this before I left, Andrew. I have no desire to marry you and become your wife."

He racked a hand through his hair. "We have known each other our whole lives and I know that your father and mine agree to the match. A marriage between us wills benefit both families."

"You spoke to my father?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted to get his permission to ask you. I didn't explain that I had already asked you once. I thought that a little time out here would change your mind and you would realize what you were missing back home."

"I don't love you and I never will. We would both be miserable," she stated and continued walking.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, bringing her back to his side. "I am not done talking, Mattie. Everything you have ever known is back in Concord; friends, family. You will have enough money to buy whatever you want. Don't you see that none of that is possible out here," he said through gritted teeth.

Mattie felt his hold tighten on her wrist and she tried to wiggle free. "Let me go, Andrew," she said and looked around hoping someone would see them. It was then she realized that they had walked out of sight of the house.

"We will get married, even if I have to drag you back to Concord." His eyes bore into hers and she saw the desperation and anger in them.

"Why are you so desperate to marry me? There are many young ladies in Concord who would want to be you wife." She needs to think of some way to get loose. _Why is he so insistent that I marry him? Can't he see that I will never love him or want to be his wife?_

He let out a harsh laugh before answering, "I know about the dowry you will get when you marry. It will be enough for me to keep gambling."

Her eyes widened in shock. _That is why. I told Papa not to tell anyone how much I would receive when I decide to marry. It would only attract fortune hunters._

Andrew pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "You will marry me. I will do what I have to." He moved his head so his lips where only inches from hers.

Pulling back, she dug her heel into his toe. He yelped in pain and loosened his hold. She kicked him in the shin, before pushing on his chest. In his pain he staggered and let her loose.

Quickly she picked up her skirts and ran back for the house. After a minute she heard the heavy footfalls of him running and looked back. He was gaining on her, but was running slow because of his injuries.

Picking up speed, she saw the porch steps, and pounded up them. Mattie opened the screen door and burst into the house. Raising her head, she saw Levi standing in the kitchen.

He turned his head at her hurried footsteps and without thinking Mattie wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest. The tears started falling and soon her body was shaking.

Levi wrapped his arms around her, letting the crutches hit the floor with a thud. Looking around the kitchen, he saw the confused expressions of her family.

"Mattie, what happened?" he asked a lump in his throat.

She didn't answer, instead burying her head further into his chest.

"Where is Andrew?" Mr. Matlock stepped forward to get some answers.

"I am right here, sir," he replied trying to catch his breath. Leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, he scowled at Levi.

"Can you please tell me why my daughter was crying when she came inside? I thought you two were on a walk," her father growled.

"We were talking and then she fled back to the house."

"Don't believe anything he says Papa," Mattie said as she turned toward her father. She didn't let go of Levi, leaving her head resting on his chest.

"What did he do to you?" Mrs. Matlock asked her daughter.

Darcy had moved over to stand in front of the young man. _I will not let him near Mattie until he had explained himself._ Crossing his arms over his chest, he scowled down at the young man.

"He tried to force himself. He wouldn't take no for answer." She saw the image of his face so near hers and another sob escaped her throat. She her head as fresh tears trailed down her cheek.

Without thinking Darcy grabbed the young man's shirt and punched him in the nose.

With a cry Andrew hit the floor and lay there. "You are never welcome in this house again. I suggest you go back to the ranch, pack your things, and take the next train out."

Mr. Matlock helped him to his feet, shoving him out the front door. Darcy followed in his wake, leaving the ladies in the kitchen.

"Mattie, drink this. It will make you feel better," Elizabeth handed her a tea cup.

Taking it in her shaking hand, Mattie tried to smile her thanks.

"It would be easier to drink your tea, if you let go of Marshal Everett," her mother looked at them with a stern look, but Mattie could still see the twinkle behind her blue eyes.

Blushing she stepped out of his embrace. "Thank you."

Levi lifted his hand and caught a tear still glistening on her cheek. "Anything for you, Mattie," he whispered for her ears only.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"William comes into the house. You have been out here for two hours," Elizabeth laid a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Darcy didn't move from his position, but instead turned his head to look at his wife. Elizabeth saw the pain and grief in his eyes. "I should have seen something was not right with Talbot. I failed my Aunt and Uncle again. I explained to my Uncle what happened to Mattie a few weeks ago and was upset with me."

"It was not your fault that Mattie was kidnapped. We didn't know Wilkins would come after the family and Andrew hid his real feelings from us. Aunt Matlock has known him since he was a baby and he had never acted out before."

He racked a hand through his thick hair. "Where is Mattie?"

She smiled slightly, "She is in the living room with Levi and Faith. Mattie is still pretty shaken up from today and being with Levi seemed to calm her down."

"What happened to Marshal Everett?" he asked with a frown.

"Marshal Everett asked us to call him Levi or Mr. Everett. He will be leaving for his headquarters once his leg is healed enough to ride. He is turning in his badge."

"He seems like a nice young man, but I am not sure my Uncle will approve of the match if it comes to that. He wants Mattie to marry a man of means and stay in Concord. He has never liked that she enjoys her time out here so much."

"Mattie loves it out here. I don't see why your Uncle is so against our life out here."

"Uncle Matlock thinks that she would be safer being a wife who spends most of her time inside running the kitchen and taking care of the children." He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'm glad I married a wife who enjoys spending time out on the range with me. I don't know where I would be without you."

"Can you talk to your uncle before they leave for Concord? Try and make him see that Levi makes his daughter happy."

"I will talk to him tomorrow when we go to your parent's ranch, but I can't make any promises. Let's go inside. We have had a very eventful day." Darcy intertwined his fingers with Elizabeth's and led her back to the house.

00000000000

Mattie heard the front door open and close and knew her cousins were back inside. She turned to look out the window and saw that the stars were just coming out. A hand settled on her shoulder and she turned her head to look at the man sitting next to her.

"Are you alright? You haven't spoken much since we came in here," he said and she could see the concern in his brown eyes.

"I'm still a bit shaken with the whole ordeal. I didn't think Andrew was capable of something like that and it scared me." She chocked a sob and the tears starting to form on her lashes.

Levi put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She buried her head into his chest and let the tears fall. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, while saying comforting words. Her sobs soon turned to hiccups and she hastily whipped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. That is the second time I have cried all over your shirt." She pushed away from his and moved to the other end of the sofa. _Now he won't want anything to do with me. I can't seem to keep it together._

He reached over to take her hand in his, running his thumb across the back. _I need to tell her how I feel. I realized today how much I love her._

"Mattie, I need to tell you something."

She looked away from the window and turned her gaze towards him. Looking into his eyes she saw hope and an expression she couldn't define. "Yes?"

"I know we haven't known each other for very long, but today when you ran into the house upset and threw your arms around me, I realized how much you mean to me. I love you, Mattie," he whispered gazing into her eyes.

Mattie took a sharp intake of breath at his words. _He loves me_. She smiled at him, "I love you, Levi."

He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back. "I wanted to tell you how I feel about you before I leave in the morning. My leg is fully healed, so I can start my trip to Texas right away. I want to get all the paperwork and turn my badge in before I start the next chapter of my life."

"How long will you be gone?" she asked sadly.

"I am not sure. It depends on how long it takes to sort everything out. I want to court you properly when I get back. We haven't really gone about this the proper way. I think we are supposed to meet each other, then court, then fall in love, but I think we did it backwards," he finished with a chuckle.

Mattie let out a laugh. "We definitely haven't gone about it the right way, but I would be honored to get to know you better. I am not sure if my father will give you his permission."

"Does he have something against me?"

"No I don't think so. He has always wanted me to marry someone from back home and stay there. My father doesn't want me to stay out here, but I hope he changes his mind. I will talk to him tomorrow," she replied and laid a hand on his cheek.

Faith toddled over to them from her position on the floor and placed her hands on Levi's knees. He reached down and set her on his lap.

Mattie pushed a stray curl out of Faith's face; the little girl rewarded her with a bright smile. "We are going to have so much fun while your Pa is gone. Aren't we sweetie?"

"You are going to turn my daughter against me already. Faith, don't you love your Pa?" he asked his daughter.

Faith smiled up at him before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I will take that as a yes. I think it is time for bedtime little one." He placed a kiss on her cheek before telling her goodnight.

"I will take her. Say goodnight to Pa Faith," Mattie said before she lifted the little girl into her arms.

"Go night, Pa." she gave a tired smile to her father.

Levi stood to his feet and placed another kiss on his daughter's cheek before turning and placing one on Mattie's cheek. He smiled when he saw she was blushing, "Goodnight my sweet girls."

"Goodnight, Levi. I love you," she said before disappearing out the door.

Walking over to the window, he looked up at the stars. He knew it would be a long time before he was able to sleep. "I love you, Mattie," he whispered to the empty room.

0000000000

The day of his departure dawned sunny and clear. A light breeze blew in from the south, bringing with it the smell of wildflowers. Levi ran the brush along Dime's flank letting his thoughts wander for a moment. _I can't believe Mattie loves me and allowed me to court her when I get back. Hopefully her father agrees and maybe he will see that his daughter really loves me and wants to live out here instead of going back east._

He gave the brush one more swipe, before saddling his horse. After he had cinched the saddle tight, making sure everything was in order, he led Dime out of the barn and up to the house. He glanced up at the sound of footsteps on the porch and saw that everyone had come out to say goodbye.

"I packed you some food, Levi. Please be safe and come back. I know Mattie will be impatient for your return." Elizabeth said handing him the pack.

He nodded and placed it in his saddlebags. Levi shook hands with Darcy before saying his farewells to Julia and Daniel.

Darcy ushered his family inside to give Mattie and Levi sometime alone.

"Promise me you will come back unharmed, Levi." Mattie shifted Faith in her arms.

"Mattie I promise I will come back. I have you and Faith to look forward to seeing when I get back. I will miss you."

"I will miss you too. Be safe," she laid a hand on his arm.

"I will see you in a few weeks. I love you Faith and Mattie." He placed a kiss on Faith's forehead and one of Mattie's cheeks.

"I love you too," she whispered watching him swing into the saddle and turned his horse. Levi waved once more before galloping out of the yard. She stood there for a few minutes before he became a small dot in the distance.

Mattie headed back into the house and was met by Elizabeth. "We are going to my parents place. Everyone is going to be there and I think it will cheer you and Faith up to see your family. I know your mother wants to spend some time with you."

"I will grab our bonnets." She replied and soon they were on their way to the ranch. Wagons were parked up by the house and she smiled when she saw that everyone was there.

After setting the brake, Darcy walked around the back and helped everyone down. A beaming Georgiana came strolling up to them. "We were beginning to think you guys would not show up. Where is Marshal Everett? I thought he was coming along with you."

"He left for Texas this morning on business. He plans to be back in a few weeks. Is everyone inside?" Darcy asked.

His sister nodded and linked her arms with Mattie who was holding Faith. "Are you alright, Mattie? You don't seem yourself."

"I will be fine. Is my father inside?" she asked instead.

"Yes he is and he is waiting for you," Georgiana said with a frown. _Mattie is not fine and I plan on finding out what is bothering her._

Mattie stepped into the house and found her father in the parlor. He strolled over to her when he saw her standing in the doorway. "We need to talk Mattie."

She handed Faith to Catherine before following her father outside.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She fell in to step beside her father as they started walking down the familiar dirt trail she had spent so much time walking as a child. Chancing a glance up at her stern faced father, she saw a frown form on his lips. "You wanted to talk to me Papa."

Her father looked down at his oldest daughter and felt a pain in his chest. She wasn't the little girl who would sit on his knee while he read anymore, but a beautiful young woman. He realized with a start that he had married his wife when she was only seventeen, the same age as Mattie now.

"Papa, are you alright? You haven't answered me." Mattie asked pulling him back down to earth.

Shaking his head, he turned back ahead. "I know you have only been here a little over a month, but your mother and I think it best that you come home with us when we leave."

Mattie stopped suddenly, her eyes going wide. _What is he talking about? I don't want to go home._ "Papa, I don't want to go home yet. I am enjoying myself here and I have made new friends."

He whirled around to face his daughter, his expression closed off. "I have met one of your new friends, Mattie and I must point out that I think you can do better. He is only a Marshal and has no money. Do you really want to live out here for the rest of your life with nothing?"

Raising her chin, she looked her father in the eye. "I love spending time out here. I tried to tell you that I didn't like going to parties and balls. All of the gentlemen back home only want a wife who spends her time in the house and isn't able to speak her mind. Levi listens to me and lets me be myself, not something I'm not."

"I want you to have a better life than a rancher's wife. Your mother may have been raised on a ranch, but that doesn't mean I am letting you. I want you to never lack for anything. You will be miserable out here."

"Papa, please," she whispered, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Let's go back to the house. I am sure lunch is waiting on the table." Her father said turning back towards the house.

Mattie felt the tears forming and quickly made her escape to the barn.

Mr. Matlock watched her daughter, but didn't go after her. She would eventually see that this was for the best. He soon found himself back in the parlor and his wife rushed up to him when she didn't see her daughter. "Where is Mattie?"

"She ran off towards the barn after our discussion."

"What did you say to her?" his wife asked with a frown and cold eyes.

"I told her that she was leaving with us when we headed back to Concord." He replied folding his arms over his chest.

His wife heard the gasps from the women sitting around the room. They all knew that Mattie and Levi were getting closer.

Mrs. Matlock brushed past her husband without saying a word. She quickly made her way to the barn, where she knew her daughter liked to spend her time. "Mattie?"

"Leave me be, Mama." A muffled reply came from one of the empty stalls.

Making her way towards the sound, Mrs. Matlock found her daughter sitting on the stall floor. Her arms were around her knees, while her head was buried in her dress. Kneeling down beside her, she laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Mattie can we please talk about what your father said. I didn't think he was going to tell you that you had to leave."

Mattie lifted her head. Her eyes were puffy and red and there were tears streaking down her face. "He said that you also wanted me to go home. I thought you were on my side."

"I am, sweetheart. I talked to your father, but he wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. He can be stubborn when it comes to the ones he loves."

"Levi will be back in a few weeks and I told him I would be here waiting. He wanted to ask Papa about courting me when he got back from Texas." Tears starting coming down faster as she spoke about Levi.

"Your father is very protective of you kids. William told us about everything that happened while you have been here. He talked about the kidnapping and about the Marshal finding you. I think when he found out you were kidnapped your father made up his mind. He thinks you will be safer back East."

"Cant he see that I love Levi and there is no other man for me. I realized how much I really felt about him when Andrew tried to force himself. I can't see myself without him in my life," she glanced away from her mother's face and stared at the stall door.

"Mattie is you sure you will be happy out here? You won't have the luxuries you are used to back home."

"Mama ever since we came out here for Williams wedding I realized that this is where I want to be. It's a wide and spacious. There is room to ride horse for miles and I feel free out here. I don't need everything I had back home."

Her mother stayed quiet for a moment before standing back to her feet. She held out her hand for Mattie. "I believe it is time we go and have a talk with your father. I can see it in your eyes that this is where you want to stay. I love living back East, but there will always be a special place in my heart for the ranch I grew up on," she said wistfully.

Mattie placed her hand in her mothers and let her help her up. She brushed the straw off her dress and followed her back to the house.

000000000000

Levi pulled Dime to a stop in front of the Marshal's office and swung down. After tying the reins to the hitching rail, he looked around the sleepy little town of Mayfair, Texas. Not much had changed since he was here almost four months ago.

Stepping onto the boardwalk he made his way to the office and stepped inside. Letting his eyes adjust to the dimness, he found the man he was looking for sitting behind a large desk. "Alan, how are you doing?"

"Levi," the man exclaimed as he bolted to his feet.

Levi chuckled, "I see you still can come to your feet pretty quick." He said and shook Alan's outstretched hand.

"I received a telegram a week back from a Sheriff Duncan I think it was. He wrote that you had gotten Wilkins along with his men and two bullets in you. It looks like you are healed." He said and sat back in the chair.

Levi took the seat across from him before speaking, "I got hit in the leg and shoulder, but they are both healed. I actually came to talk to you about something."

Raising an eyebrow, Alan asked, "And what might that be?"

Reaching in to his vest pocket, Levi produced his tin star. He let it sit in the palm of his hand for moment. "I came to turn my badge in. I am done being a US Marshal, Alan."

"Is there a reason why you are leaving? You are a good Marshal and it seemed like you enjoyed you job."

"I did enjoy my job, but I don't want my wife worrying about me while I am away."

"Wait, when did you get married?"

Realizing his mistake, he held up his hand. "I haven't gotten married yet, but I plan on asking a special young lady when I head back to Wyoming."

"You will be missed Levi. I hope to receive an invitation to the wedding when it happens. I want to meet this young lady."

"You will Alan. I better get going. It's a long ride back to the ranch," Levi stood and held out his hand to his former boss and friend. Alan grasped his hand and gave his a slap on the back.

"Safe journey, Levi," Alan said as Levi walked back out in to the bright sunshine. Making his way over Dime, he laid a hand on his horse's nose.

"Time for us to get back, old boy." Swinging into the saddle, he turned Dime towards the north and rode out of town.

0000000000

Mattie linked arms with her sister as they walked around the house. She hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with Camilla since she got here. "Are you enjoying your time here?"

"I am having a lot of fun and learning new things but I do miss being home. I miss my friends and being able to walk to the shops to see the new fashion catalogs. Do you really want to stay out here, Mattie?"

She looked out at the sun sinking below the trees, watching the reds, pinks, and gold's come together. "yes I do, but Papa still isn't fully convinced. He is letting me stay out here until the end of July then I have to come home."

After her mother had found her in the barn, they had walked back to the house and found Mr. Matlock in conversation with her other cousins. He had led them to an empty room and proceeded to try and make his point again.

Her mother had calmly put in her words what was going on between Mattie and Levi and that she wanted to let her stay here longer. Mattie had tried to say that she didn't want to come home with them and Mr. Matlock decided that she could stay until the last week in July. She had four more weeks out here before coming home.

"Do you like, Marshal Everett, Camilla?" she asked her sister.

"I like him, but I prefer the gentlemen back home. They are more sophisticated and settled down. Papa doesn't like Marshal Everett, Mattie. I heard him talking about him."

"I know he doesn't, but I need a way to show him that I will be happy out here with him."

Camilla squeezed her older sister's hand before replying, "You will find a way, big sister."

_If only I can think of a way._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Levi watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon. Walking through the dew filled grass, he made his way to where he left Dime grazing on the hill. He laid his hand on his horse's flank, "Time to hit the trail boy. I want to be back to the ranch by noontime to see Mattie."

He had been on the trail for two weeks since leaving and he really wanted to see Mattie's face when she saw him. Levi never realized how much he could miss someone until he didn't see her face each day.

Would her father agree to them courting and then marriage? Would she really love to live out here with on a homestead with him? They wouldn't have much the first year, but if he could find a good stallion and some broodmares they would make a profit.

She grew up back East and would she one day realize that this isn't what she really wanted and come to resent him and their life together.

These thoughts ran through his head as he stepped in to the saddle and kicked Dime in to a lope. The grove of trees they camped in soon thinned out and they were riding across the open plains. He kicked Dime in to a full out gallop and let the wind hit his face.

It felt like he was flying over the grass filled plains and his heart felt lighter. The worries about what might go wrong or might not happen with his life soon drifted away and all he saw before him was her face.

Later that day, he rode his horse down the familiar trail to the Flying D and felt a smile grace his lips. A few more minutes of riding and he would be riding in to the ranch yard. The trees soon grew thick and he could hear the sounds of childish laughter.

Levi recognized Daniel, Faith, and Julia playing in front of the porch steps. They all were covered in sand and trying to make some sort of structure, but failing miserably. The children looked up at the sound of hoof beats.

Faith was the first to jump to her little feet, when she recognized the rider and horse. Taking off at a run as fast as her little feet could go, she yelled, "Pa."

He reined Dime to a halt and jumped to down to the ground. Dropping to his knees, he held out his arms and pulled her to his chest. Burying his face in her hair, he inhaled her sweet scent. "I have missed you little one."

"I missed you Pa," he heard her whisper in to his ear.

Levi pulled back so he could see her bright face and shining eyes, but instead there were tears running down her cheeks. Taking his thumb and whipping them away he asked, "Why are you crying Faith?"

"You not here," she hiccupped before throwing her arms around his neck again.

Levi wrapped his arms around her again and stood to his feet. After a few moments he looked over her head and saw Mattie standing on the porch watching them. She lifted her hand in greeting and gave him a smile.

Tipping his hat to her, he turned his attention back to his daughter, "Would you like to ride Dime to the barn, little one?"

She nodded her head yes and Levi hoisted her up in to the saddle. Faith grabbed the saddle horn and smiled down at her father. "You ready Faith?"

"Yes." Levi grabbed the reins and they made their way to the barn. He looked back every couple of seconds to make sure Faith didn't fall off.

Mattie watched them leave before turning to her cousin, "Elizabeth can you please tell my parents I will be in the barn."

"Mattie I am not sure that is a good idea. Your father talked with William before he left yesterday and he made it perfectly clear he didn't want you to be alone with him. He still doesn't approve." Elizabeth laid a comforting hand on her younger cousin's shoulder.

"Then tell him I am checking on the new puppies. I haven't seen them since yesterday and I know he won't mind me going down there. I just need a few minutes to see Levi."

Elizabeth saw the pleading in her blue eyes and reluctantly nodded her head yes. "Don't be gone too long. I don't want your father to come looking for you."

Mattie threw her arms around Elizabeth. "Thank you," she picked up her skirts and hurried to the barn. The door was wide open when she stepped in to the darkened buildings. She let her eyes adjust to the sudden change in light before making her way over to the sound of muffled voices.

"Levi?" she called.

He stepped out of a stall when he heard his name and welcomed her with a smile. "Mattie comes here."

She walked past the stalls, her footsteps hurried as she neared him. Mattie stood in front of him for a moment before she felt herself being pulled in to an embrace. She let herself relax against him and for the first time in two weeks she felt safe. "I missed you," she mumbled in to his chest.

"I have missed you too. I thought about you every day I was gone." He pulled back and held her at arm's length. His eyes took in her face, from her sparkling blue eyes, to her flushed cheeks, never wanting to forget it.

"Where is Faith? Did your business go well?" she asked after a moment.

"She is currently playing with the puppies and yes it did. You are now looking at a free man who can decide what to do with is life instead of running after outlaws."

"I need to talk to you before you go and speak to my father. There has been a change of plans," she looked over his shoulder, not meeting his eyes.

"Let's go over here." He led her over to a stack of hay bales. She sat down and waited for him to lower himself next to her.

"My family leaves for Concord at the end of July in two weeks. My father wants me to go home with them. I told him that I didn't want to go because you will be here still."

"Did that change his mind?"

"No, he doesn't think I will be happy living out here if we do get married. He wants me to marry someone back home so I will be close to them."

"Will you be happy living out here Mattie? I don't want to force you in to marriage if that is not something you want."

"I have been staying out here since I was twelve and each year I get more excited about coming out here. I want to spend the rest of my life seeing the sunrise and set behind the horizon. I want to be able to ride over the plains and not see someone for hours and I want to stay here with you and Faith. There will never be another man who can claim my heart."

Levi cupped her chin in his palm and raised her head so she was looking him in the eye. Tears were starting to form on her lashes. "I know with what you told me that your father might turn me down, but I am going to talk to him. I want to properly court you before asking you to marry me. I don't have a place to call home yet, but that will soon change. Tell your father about your dreams and what you want with your own life. He wants to only see you that you are happy."

She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before replying, "You always know how to make me feel better. If you are finished here, then we can go and talk to him together."

"I just have to grab my saddlebags and Faith, and then we can go. Come along," he held out his hand. She placed her smaller hand in his and followed him to the empty stall that housed the puppies.

"Faith, it's time to go back to the house," Levi announced.

She pushed herself up from the pile of straw, making her way over to the couple standing in the stall door. Faith held her arms up as she came towards Mattie with a bright smile.

Mattie picked her up and held her close. "I will carry Faith while you go and get your saddlebags."

Levi gave her one last glance before walking to where he had left his saddlebags. He grabbed them from the stall door, gave Dime one final pat, and made his way back to where Mattie and Faith were waiting. He held out his arms for her and she gladly took it.

Faith kept the entertained as they made their way back to the house. When they stepped inside, Levi hung his hat and gun belt up before following them to the kitchen. "Would you like a cookie, Faith?"

She clapped her hands when Mattie set her down in one of the chairs. Mattie handed her a cookie and a tin cup of milk. "I will go and see if I can locate Papa. I will be back shortly."

After she had left the room, Levi sat in the chair next to Faith. She handed him a part of her cookie and gave him a wide smile. "Thank you, little one, but don't you want the whole cookie?"

"You have cookie," she said before taking a drink of her milk.

Footsteps sounded on the wood floor and he found Mattie standing in the kitchen doorway, her mother standing behind her. "Mama is going to keep an eye on Faith while we talk to Papa."

"Thank you, Mrs. Matlock," he said as he followed Mattie towards a closed door.

She went in first and he quietly followed her. Her father was sitting behind a desk, writing a letter. Mr. Matlock looked up and frowned when he saw Levi.

"Good afternoon, sir. I was hoping to have a word with you," Levi nervously stated when he saw the disapproving frown on Mattie's father's face.

"Go ahead and tell me why you are here."

Levi cast a quick glance at Mattie before turning and addressing her father. "I would like your permission to court your eldest daughter."

"I have heard as much from my daughter the past few weeks. The last time she spoke to me I was set against it. What makes you think you can change my mind?"

"Your daughter means everything to me, sir. I want her in my life. I know that I don't have much and she won't be able to live like she is accustomed to, but she will always be happy and I will always love her," he confidently said and turned to look at her.

Mattie smiled up at him and his heart felt lighter.

"Mattie do you have anything to say?"

"Papa I know I said I would go home with you and Mama at the end of the month, but that isn't what I truly want. I want to stay here and have my own home. There is nothing back in Concord, but there is everything here." She remembered the words she had spoken to Levi in the barn. "I want to be able to ride across the plains and not worry about what someone would think. My heart is here in Wyoming Papa with Levi."

Mr. Matlock watched his daughter's eyes brighten with longing, passion, and love. Her smiles were bright and happy when she gazed up at the young man standing next to her. "What about your job Marshal?"

"I turned in my badge and plan to find a homestead. I plan on raising horses and cattle. Your daughter will have anything she wants."

Her father ran a hand through his hair. He knew there was no way he would be able to take Mattie back home when her heart was clearly here to stay. She would never forgive him. He glanced back up at the young couple, "I give you my permission for a courtship, but when and if this leads to marriage then you will have to journey to Concord. You can marry out here, but your mother will want to hold an engagement party back home. All your friends are there and they will want to see you one last time."

Mattie ran up to her father and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Papa. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go and tell you Mama."

"Thank you, sir." Levi said with a smile. Mattie grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him out the door towards the living room.

Mr. Matlock stared at the open doorway for a moment before sighing. He would be losing his oldest daughter soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Elizabeth finished putting the last of the sandwiches in the picnic basket and turned to the window. It had been two days since William and his brothers left to drive the herd of horses. It would take them almost three weeks before they were back home.

"Elizabeth do you need any help?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Turning around she saw her Aunt smiling at her. "I just need to grab the basket and the blankets are in the living room."

"I will take the basket out to the wagon. Everyone is outside waiting to depart," she said as she grabbed the picnic basket off the kitchen table.

Elizabeth smiled at her Aunt and they made their way outside. It was a beautiful clear day and the occupants of the house wanted to go fishing and wade in the creek. She had decided to plan a picnic and enjoy the day outside.

Daniel, Julia, Camilla, and Faith were waiting in the back of the wagon when they walked out onto the porch. Chris, Levi, and Mattie sat their horses a few feet away and were in deep conversation. Mr. Matlock was sitting on the wagon seat waiting for them.

Mrs. Matlock set the basket and blanket Elizabeth handed her in the back of the wagon. Climbing into the back she settled herself next to her daughter while Elizabeth climbed up to the wagon seat. She grabbed the reins and clucked to the horses. They were soon making their way towards the pond.

Chris rode his horse alongside the wagon and grinned down at his cousin. "Is the fishing really good at the pond?"

"Yes it is. We always manage to catch a large string of fish. You should try and snag us some fish for supper tonight," Elizabeth said with a glance towards Chris before turning her attention back to the horses.

"I will try," he promised as they made their way through a grove of trees.

Elizabeth pulled the team of geldings to a stop and set the brake. Everyone climbed out of the wagon and set about finding a spot to enjoy the day. Levi helped Mattie out of her horse and led them to the pond to drink.

"Elizabeth Levi and I will keep the children busy while you rest. I am sure you want to talk to Mama and Papa." Mattie said as she walked up to her cousin.

"Thank you Mattie. I think Daniel is going to go fishing with Chris, but I am sure Julia and Faith would like to spend time with you." She replied and started setting out the food.

Mattie smiled to her parents before making her way back over to Levi. He had stripped the saddles off the horses and ground tied them so they could graze throughout the afternoon. Levi looked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled when he saw Mattie, Faith, and Julia walking over to him.

He grabbed Mattie's hand and they walked over to a large oak tree. Julia and Faith ran ahead of them and he could hear there childish laughter. Levi helped Mattie down to the ground before lowering himself next to her. "Faith and Julia have become best friends. I'm glad she has found someone to play with."

Mattie watched for a moment as Faith and Julia chased around a butterfly, trying to catch it. "Have you found a place to call home yet?"

"I have found a nice little place a few hours ride from here but I want you to see it first. I want to make sure it is a place you can call home soon," he grabbed her hand before catching her eye.

Mattie felt her heart beat faster as she gazed in to his earnest brown eyes. "When can we go and see it?" she asked with bright eyes and an eager smile.

He chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "We can go next Saturday. If we leave early in the morning we should make it back for supper. Do you think your father would agree to let you accompany me alone?"

She bit her bottom lip and he had the sudden desire to kiss her. "I am sure he would allow it. They will be leaving on the stage the next day."

He leaned back against the tree trunk and pulled her with him. They watched Faith and Julia play for a moment, enjoying the time alone. Levi saw what it would be like for them in a few years if they married. They would have a house full of children, playing and laughing. He never thought that he would find someone to share the rest of his life with him, not after losing his brother, and dealing with the aftermath of the war.

Soon the two little girls came running back to them, complaining there tummies were talking. Mattie chuckled and pushed herself to her feet. Looking back down at Levi, she mischievously grinned, "I think it is time we go and get us some lunch. These little girls are getting hungry."

Levi reluctantly got up of the ground and picked up Julia, while Mattie grabbed Faith. "Let's go get something to eat you three."

They made their way back to where Elizabeth had spread the blanket out. She had all the food laid out and was busy dishing up a plate for Daniel. "I see you four decided to join us. There is plenty of food so go ahead and help yourselves."

Levi grabbed a sandwich, a few apple slices, and some potato salad for Faith before grabbing some lunch for himself. He and Faith followed Mattie to a little spot near her family, but far enough away to give them a little privacy. Faith sat between the young couple, smiling up at her father.

Levi handed Faith her plate before digging in to his own lunch. He snuck a few glances at Mattie while she finished her lunch. "Will you tell me more about your family? I haven't met them and I would like to know what they are like." She asked with a small smile.

He set his empty plate on the grass and turned back to her. "Are you sure you would be happy living so far away from your family? I know we have talked about this before, but it is a question that always is on my tongue.

She looked over to her parents, to see if they were watching them, and seeing they weren't, Mattie leaned over and brushed a kiss against his cheek. "I would be happy anywhere as long I am with you."

He held her gaze for a moment, but looked away when he felt Faith's head nestle in to his lap. "I think we should get this little girl back to the blanket for a nap. She seems to have fallen asleep on us."

Mattie looked down at the little girl who would hopefully become her daughter and smiled. "I think playing with Julia as drained her of any remaining energy. I will grab the plates if you want to take Faith." She picked up the three plates before making her way over to her cousin.

"Do you mind if Faith takes a nap with Julia? She fell asleep while we were talking."

Elizabeth smiled at her young cousin. "Julia already fell asleep and I wouldn't mind watching Faith for Levi." She said as Levi walked over with his daughter sleeping in his arms. He laid Faith down beside Julia and took a step back.

"We are going down to the pond. Call us if you need anything." Levi said before grabbing Mattie's hand and leading her down to the pond. They found Chris and Daniel attempting to catch some fish, while Camilla was sitting on the edge with her feet in the water.

Levi looked at the clear blue water and glanced back at Mattie. He grinned and quickly put his hat and gun belt down on a nearby rock where they wouldn't get wet. He walked back over to her and she raised her head at his approach.

She backed up a step when she saw the glint in his eye. "No, Levi."

He took another step forward and she took another step back. Levi advanced forward again and chuckled when she took off running the other way. He ran after her and grabbed her about the waist. He slung her over his shoulder and she started hitting his back. "Put me down Levi."

"I will put you down once we reach our destination." He said as they reached the edge of the pond.

"You are not going to throw me into the pond. If you do then I will never speak to you again."

Levi put her back on her feet and laid his hands on her shoulders. He cocked his head to the side. "I don't see how we can spend any more time together if you don't talk to me. I thought you liked having fun."

Her eyes blazed as she looked at him through narrow eyes. "I do like having fun but I don't see how that can be accomplished by you throwing me in to the pond?"

He shrugged his shoulders but didn't answer. She spun on her heel and started walking away. Looking over her shoulder, she saw he was staring at the water. Wanting to get him back, she ran up behind him and shoved him in to the water.

Levi landed with a splash and muttered under his breath. He looked up at Mattie and ran a hand through his wet hair. "That was not funny, Mattie. Now I will have to get my revenge." He grinned and lunged for her, pulling her into the water.

She let out a shriek as water cascaded around her. Sputtering and moving her wet hair out of her face, she retorted. "Now look at what you have done. I'm soaked. I hope you are happy."

"I am very happy," he said while he floated around her.

She splashed water in his face and giggled. "I am going to go and try to dry off. I will most likely scare Mama and Papa when they see me like this." She stood in her soaked dress and trudged over to the bank. Pulling herself up on to the green grass, she laid on her back.

"I thought you were going to dry off. I see you didn't make it very far." Levi grinned as he lay down beside her. He put his arms behind his head and looked up at the clouds.

"I always loved looking at the clouds with my brothers. We would spend the day swimming and going fishing. Usually my two older brothers would gang up on me and throw me in to the pond by our house."

Mattie turned her head so she was staring at his face. "I hope to meet the rest of your family soon. I have already met Jim and his family, but I would really like to meet your sisters and other brother."

His smile disappeared when she said Michael's name and she reached over to give his hand a squeeze. "When I was seventeen I followed my older brother Michael to fight in the war. My father didn't want to see his sons fight, but we wanted to get away from the ranch. I sometimes still have nightmares about the gunshots, fallen bodies, and the sounds of the men."

"It's all over now. You have Faith and me in your life now."

Levi rolled over to his side to face her. "I watched my brother get shot down and it could have been me. I haven't seen my parents since I left home to fight. I didn't know how to face them after Michael died. I thought that they might have blamed me for his death and I didn't want that hanging over my head."

She whipped the tears from his cheek and laid her palm against his cheek. He turned his head in to her touch. "Just remember the good times you had with your brother and I am sure your family is wondering what has become of their son. I will always be here for you. I love you, Levi."

"I love you, Mattie." He placed a kiss on her palm and gave her a warm smile. "Let's get back to your family. They are probably wondering what has become of us."

Levi helped her to her feet. Brushing a stray curl out of her face, he let his hand trail a line down her cheek. She gave his a shy smile before taking his arm and walking back to where her family was still sitting under the tree.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Mr. Matlock I know I have just started courting your daughter, but I would like your permission for her hand in marriage. I love her and I would never do anything to harm Mattie." Levi said two weeks later as he stood in front of her father, his hat in his hands.

"Have you found a place to live?"

"Yes, but I want Mattie to see it first before I decide anything. I want to make sure that she would be happy living there."

"I know how my daughter feels about you, but it is still going to be hard to let her go. I give you my blessing. Now go and find my daughter and show her the place you plan to make a home." He said with a wave off his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Matlock." Levi pulled his hat low over his eyes and quickly excited to the room. He breathed a sigh of relief when the door shut firmly behind him. Making is way out of the house, he head towards the barn to saddle two horses.

He soon had Dime saddled and went to saddle Mattie's favorite mare, Bella. She was a jet black mare with two white socks on her front legs. A few minutes later he was leading both horses out of the barn and towards the house.

Levi found Mattie playing with Faith in the living room. "Do you mind if I steal Mattie for a few hours, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth glanced up from her mending and smiled. "Not at all Levi; just make sure you two are back for supper. Aunt Matlock and I will watch Faith for you."

"Thank you." He held out his hand for Mattie who placed her smaller one in his.

"Where are we going Levi?" she asked when she saw the two horses standing by the hitching post.

"I am going to show you the homestead I want to purchase." Levi put his hands on her waist and lifted her into the saddle. Once she was settled, he swung up on his own mount, and turned Dime to the north.

They rode in silence for the first half of the journey, only stopping to rest the horses. Mattie was the one who broke the silence. "How big is the homestead?"

"It's about two hundred acres. There is a large cabin, a chicken coop, and a barn with a few corrals. The perfect little spread for us to start out on."

"Did someone live there before?"

"Yes a fellow from back East. His wife didn't like it out here being away from so many people, so they pulled out and moved back East. The place has been sitting empty since last year, but it won't take long to fix up."

"I can't wait to see it. It will be our future home."

Levi looked over and returned her smile. He was happy that she was excited to see where they would hopefully make their home. He rode Dime through a large grove of trees and stopped.

Mattie rode up beside him and gasped. The house was sitting among a small cluster of oak trees and she could hear the faint sound of trickling water over rocks. The cabin would need some repairs done to the roof, but the rest of the outside looked good.

A little ways to the right of the cabin was a large barn and corral. The corral was falling down, but the barn looked to be in great condition. A chicken coop was next to the barn. Levi rode Dime up to the barn and dismounted. He tied the reins to the corral post and walked over to help Mattie down.

Lifting her out of the saddle, he kept his hands on her waist a little while longer. Smiling down in to her curious filled eyes, he placed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Would you like to go see the cabin now?"

Blushing she nodded. He took her hand in his and led her to the porch. He held the door open for her and motioned for her to go through.

Mattie stepped over the threshold and let her eyes adjust to the dimness of the cabin. The kitchen was to her left while a smaller room was to the right. She walked in to the kitchen and turned in a circle. It was spacious with plenty of room to move around. Two windows let in plenty of sunshine to give the room a warm glow.

After a few moments she excited the kitchen and made her way further in to the cabin. The sound of boots hitting wood echoed throughout the house and she knew Levi was following her. Three bedrooms made up the rest of the house. Two of them were small, but the third one was large. Mattie moved in a circle, thinking of all the possibilities of making this a real home.

"Do you like it, Mattie?" Levi asked from the doorway. He was leaning against the frame, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I love it, Levi." She said from her position by the far window. She was looking out at the land that would be theirs.

"Mattie, will you please turn around."

Mattie turned around and put a hand over her mouth. Levi was in the middle of the room down on one knee, holding something in his hand. "You are going to have to come here." He smirked.

She walked over to him and he grabbed one of her hands in his. "I know we just started courting, but I have known how I felt about you before that. I love you, Mattie. Will you marry me?"

"Yes I will marry you." She said as tears streamed down her cheeks. He placed the silver band on her ring finger, before standing to his feet. He folded her in his arms and dipped his head to place a kiss on her lips.

Her arms wound around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him. Levi pulled back, but didn't let go of her. She laid her head on his chest and smiled when he placed a kiss on her head.

000000000000

"Are you sure you don't mind watching Faith while I am gone? I can take her with me." Levi said two days later. He and Mattie had announced their plan to get married after they had gotten back two nights ago and Mrs. Matlock had started making plans for an engagement party back home.

It was decided that Levi would travel with them on Sunday and leave Faith with the Darcy's. Levi had written to his folks back home and had rode over to the Bar-J to tell his brother.

"Faith will be fine here with us. William and his brothers are due home today so we will be fine." Elizabeth said with a reassuring smile.

Levi knelt in front of Faith. "I will be back in two weeks, little one. Pa loves you and be a good girl for the Darcy's." he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Pa." Faith said and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He set her back on her feet after a few minutes and stood.

"Thank you for all you have done. I will see you again in two weeks." He walked down the porch steps and over to his horse. He would ride Dime to town and leave him at the livery for Alec to pick up later. They would be taking the stagecoach to the train station and take the train back East.

He swung in to the saddle and rode out of the ranch yard. The only luggage he was bringing was what fit in his saddlebags, but he knew the Matlock's would be loading theirs on the stagecoach before he got there.

A short while later he was riding down the main street towards the livery. After he had paid for his horses lodgings for the night, Levi headed towards the post office. A few townsfolk greeted him when he walked by and he tipped his hat in return.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Everett." Mr. Matlock greeted the young man when he came up to them.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Matlock, Chris, and Camilla." Levi said but paused when he didn't see Mattie.

"Mattie went to the general store. She should be back in a few minutes." Camilla said with a smile.

"Thank you. When does the stagecoach depart?" he asked as he watched the stagecoach being loaded.

"The driver said in ten minutes. Do you have your luggage?" Mr. Matlock asked.

Levi held up his saddlebags, "This is all I'm bringing. I don't own much clothing or personal belongings."

Mr. Matlock just nodded. Levi turned away from him and smiled when he saw his fiancé walking across the street. She soon reached him and smiled up at him, her blue eyes twinkling, with one hand behind her back.

He raised a brow at her. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"There is nothing behind my back. I don't know what you are talking about," Mattie feigned innocence.

He made a move to reach behind her, but she quickly moved out of his reach. "You can see what it is when we are in the stagecoach."

He held up his hands and gave her a warm smile. The driver came over at that moment. "It is time to board the coach. We need to get on the road."

Levi nodded and helped Mattie in to the coach. He let the rest of her family board before climbing inside. The driver shut the door and climbed up on the top. The crack of a whip was heard, before the stage lurched forward and the town soon disappeared.

Mattie held up a small sack and waved it in front of his face. He grabbed her wrist and took the bag out of her hand. Opening it he found an assortment of candy; there was licorice, sour balls, taffy, and gum balls. Looking up from the candy he asked, "Why did you buy candy? I didn't think you had a sweet tooth."

She looked away from his gaze and blushed. "I wanted something for the journey. If you don't want any then I just get it all to myself." Mattie reached for the bag, but he pulled it to his chest.

"Are you two done acting like children?" Chris asked as he rolled his eyes.

Mattie blushed while Levi smirked. He pulled out a piece of licorice and handed the rest of the bag back to Mattie. Levi turned to look out the window as the stage rolled along.

000000000000

His feet touched the train platform and he looked around him. It had taken them four days to reach Concord and he was tired, hungry, and needed a change of clothes. The bustling town of Concord was about three times the size of Meryton.

The train depot was bustling with activity and Levi had to push pass people as he followed Mattie and her family to a waiting carriage. He shoved the saddlebags further on his shoulder and kept walking. A few passersby's gave him an odd and curious look as he walked by. Levi knew he wasn't dressed like the other townsfolk.

His boots were rundown, his cloths full of dust, and his gun belt was slung around his waist. He tipped his hat to them.

Mattie glanced over her shoulder and made her way to his side. "You are falling behind, Levi." She linked her arm through his and pulled him forward.

"Do you think your parents would let me sleep when we get to your house? I am dead on my feet right now." He asked casting her a small smile.

She glanced at him concern written across her face. "I think you have been working too hard. You spent most of your time at the homestead before we left and you are still regaining your strength after being shot."

"I have been healed for a month, but I think I over guessed my strength when I went down to Texas and then spending time on the cabin. A little sleep will set me to rights." He said as they neared the carriage.

He helped Mattie in and then took the seat next to her. The Matlock's luggage would be loaded and brought to the house later. Mattie looked around the town where she grew up and realized that she wanted be back in Meryton, where her home was now.

They soon pulled in front of a large white washed house. It had a small porch, with a swing moving in the breeze. It was a large house with many windows and Levi noticed sadly that it was about twice the size of his cabin back in Wyoming. _She grew up in a large house and is willing to give it all up to be with me. I am marrying a remarkable young woman._

He jumped down to the cobblestone sidewalk and felt a hand on his arm. Looking down, he saw Mattie standing next to him. "I will show you where your room will be and let you get some sleep." She whispered before leading him in to the house.

Levi followed Mattie through the door and up a set of stairs. They turned left at the top of the stairs and she led him to a spacious room. He threw his saddlebags at the end of the bed and turned back to face Mattie. He gave her a tired smile.

"I will knock when supper is ready. I love you." She reached up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too." He quietly said before she shut the door firmly behind her. Turning back to the bed, he took off his hat and gun belt, setting them on the chest at the base of the bed. Levi plopped down on the bed and tugged off his boots, setting them on the floor.

He lay down on the bed and quickly drifted off to sleep. A picture of Mattie and Faith standing on the porch of their own little cabin was the last thing he thought off.

Author's Note: There will be a few more chapters and then an epilogue. Please tell me how you like the story so far.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mattie knocked softly on Levi's door. Rustling and the footfalls of socked feet before the door opened and Levi stood in the doorway. He smiled down at her when he saw who it was, "Mattie."

She noticed his rumpled and dusty clothing. His eyes were still half closed and sleep filled; his hair was disheveled and sticking up. "You should really change before you come down for supper. Papa wouldn't like it if you came down looking all dust covered." She said with a small smile.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he replied, "It will only take me a minute to change."

"I will wait out here for you." He closed the bedroom door and slipped back inside.

Mattie tapped her foot while she waited for Levi to come back out. The door opened again and she looked up from studying the boards on the floor. He had put on a fresh blue button down shirt, dark jeans, and a black vest.

He held out his arm. "You ready milady?"

"I'm sure you are hungry," she said as she took his arm. He led her down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. She looked at him with a raised brow. "Why did you stop?"

He looked around to make sure no one was around and gazed down in to her upturned face. Dipping his head he placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I have wanted to do that since we left Wyoming."

Mattie playfully swatted his shoulder. "Papa would have been furious if he seen that.

"It was good thing that no one was watching us," he smirked.

"Let's go to the dining room. I am sure my family is waiting for us." She pulled him toward an open doorway and he saw her family was already seated around the table. Levi held out a chair for Mattie before taking the one next to her.

Her mother passed the potatoes before addressing her daughter. "We will spend tomorrow issuing invitations for your engagement party. We will host it here at the house on Friday."

"Do you need any help with anything Mrs. Matlock?" Levi asked.

"The party is in three days; I think we can handle the preparations."

Levi went back to his supper and dug in. They had only eaten sandwiches since the trip and he realized how hungry he really was. "This is really good."

"Thank you. Mattie made most of it while you were resting."

He reached under the table and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. She smiled up at him. "I made your favorite dessert for later."

His mouth watered at the prospect of apple pie. "Thank you for making an apple pie."

She blushed at his intense gaze and warm smile. Lowering her head she tucked in to her meal. After the meal was over, Mattie led Levi to the parlor, and sat on the sofa. Her father had promised to give them a few minutes to themselves before joining them.

Levi leaned against the back and settled an arm around Mattie. She leaned in to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We can't stay like this for long, Levi. Papa said he was coming to talk to us in a few minutes."

He placed a kiss on her hair. "I only want a few minutes with my fiancé. is the engagement party on Friday going to be a large gathering?"

"I know Mama will invite all of her friends and my other relatives. I am only inviting my close friends."

"Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want to take you away from everything and everyone you love."

She laid a hand on his chest and turned her head so she was looking up at him. "We have already gone over this, Levi. As long as I am with you and Faith, I will always be happy. I will miss my family and friends, but that is normal when I leave for a new home. My friends and I can always write to each other."

"I was giving you another chance to back out. I don't want to be left at the altar." He said with a soft chuckle.

She hit his stomach. "I would never do that to you."

He grabbed her wrist and placed a kiss on her palm. "Good cause you are never getting away from me. I could have lost you once before I had even won your heart."

She placed a hand over his heart, feeling the familiar rhythmic beating. Looking at the love shining in his eyes, she truly felt special.

000000000

She hurried down the stairs the next morning and stopped in the door of the parlor. Levi had decided to spend the day checking out the town while Mattie and her mother worked on arrangements for the party. Looking in to the parlor, she saw her best friends waiting patiently for her.

"Alice, Marie." She happy exclaimed and ran to pull them in to a hug. They hugged her back before releasing and taking a seat.

"We saw the carriage pull up to the house yesterday and decided to come and visit today. How was your trip?" Alice asked with bright eyes. She stood at five feet five inches, with a slim figure. Her hair was a light brown, while her eyes were dark green. She always loved hearing about her friend's adventures, but would never dream of going out there herself.

Mattie sat down in the chair and turned to look at her friends. "I had a lot of fun staying with my cousins. There will be another little Darcy at the end of September."

"Did anything exciting happen?" Marie asked. She was the same height as Mattie, but her figure wasn't slim, but a little on the heavy side. Her hair was a sunflower blond, while her eyes were a light blue.

She thought about meeting Levi, getting kidnapped, finding Faith, and getting engaged to Levi. She shook her head, "A lot happened while I was there but I think we should talk about something else. What happened here while I was away?"

Marie sat forward eagerly. "Katie Williams married Adam Geller last month."

"Was he the new banker I met before I left? He was short with blond hair and blue eyes."

"Yes that was him. Monica is being courted by Andrew Talbot." Marie said with a frown.

"I thought you were going to marry him Mattie." Alice put in.

Mattie paled slightly at the sound of Andrew's name. "I never was going to marry him, Alice. We were only friends."

"Mattie your mother said I would find you in here," a voice said from the doorway. She turned her head and smiled when she saw Levi. Quickly standing to her feet, she walked over and led him over to her friends.

Alice and Marie were staring at him with wide eyes. "Who is this Mattie? I haven't seen him around town before." Marie asked.

Mattie linked her arm through Levi's and gave him a smile before turning back to her friends. "Alice, Marie this is Levi Everett. Levi these are my best friends Alice Dawson and Marie Green. He is my fiancé."

"It's a pleasure to meet some of Mattie's friends. I only came in here to see you before I head back out. I have to grab a letter I left in here to send back home."

"Wait here a moment. I wrote a short note I was going to send to Elizabeth. I wanted her to read it to Faith and tell her how much I miss and love her." she quickly left the room.

Levi shifted from one foot to the other. He wasn't sure what to tell her friends about him. He knew they would want to ask questions but he didn't want to answer any of them. Footsteps sounded on the stairs a few minutes later and soon Mattie was flying back in to the room, a piece of paper clutched to her chest.

She handed it to him. "I will make sure it gets with mine. I'm sure Faith is missing both of us, but we will be home soon. I will see you later." He placed a kiss on her cheek before tipping his hat to the other ladies.

Mattie listened until his boot falls faded as he walked up the stairs. Turning back to her friends, she found them both wearing shocked expressions.

"Mattie he looks like a cowboy. One of the men I have read about in dime novels." Alice stated, her expression returning to its cherry self.

Settling herself on the chair she had occupied a few minutes earlier, she answered. "He was a US Marshal when I first met him during church, but he turned in his badge a few weeks ago. Levi didn't want me worrying about him while he was away."

"How are you going to have money if he isn't working?" Marie asked.

"We plan on raising cattle and horses. My cousins have made a nice life for themselves doing the same thing. I will be happy."

"But you grew up with a life where you can have anything you want. You are going to give all that up to live out West on a ranch?"

"I don't need all this," she gestured to the furniture around her.

"Who is Faith?" Alice interrupted them. She could see that Mattie loved Mr. Everett and would live anywhere as long as he was there.

"Faith is Levi's adopted daughter. He adopted her while he was staying at my cousin's ranch. She is the sweetest little girl."

"How old is she?"

"She is three years old with blue eyes and curly brown hair. Faith loves to follow me around the house and tries to copy whatever I do." Mattie said with a smile at the memories.

"Are you getting married here?" Marie asked.

"No. we are having an engagement party on Friday and then leaving for Meryton Saturday morning. All of my cousins are back there and I want them to come to the wedding but they can't all travel here. I wish you two could come."

"I will talk to my parents and see if they will let me travel with your parents. I want to be at your wedding," Alice said and grabbed her friends hand.

Mattie gave it a light squeeze and smiled. "Would you two like to stay for supper?"

"I am sorry Mattie but I promised Mama I would come home after visiting with you." Marie said with a sad smile.

"I can stay for supper." Alice said as the three friends stood. They both said goodbye to Marie before walking arm and arm towards the kitchen. "Do you think Mr. Everett would mind if I asked him questions about himself? I want to make sure he is the perfect man for you."

Mattie chuckled at her friend's eager smile. "I am sure he would answer any questions you have for him, but he isn't always forthcoming with his answers."

"Do you think he has a friend he could introduce me to?"

"I thought you had your sights set on Mr. Brooks?"

"I talked to him for a few minutes after church last week, but he wasn't interested in me. He kept looking for a way to politely leave. I know I am only seventeen, but so are you and you already getting married. I have a few years to find a husband, but I want what you have with your fiancé."

"You will find it one day, Alice." Mattie reassured as they made it to the kitchen and found Levi enjoying a cup of coffee.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Levi gazed around the dining room trying to locate Mattie. All of the guests had arrived a while ago and were busy mingling and trying to get answers out of him. They wanted to know who he was, where he came from, and what he was doing for a job.

He had been introduced to many of Mattie's friends and Levi had seen the surprise when they saw him. His manners weren't refined or his clothes the best quality, but he would do anything to be with Mattie. Mr. Matlock told him to leave his hat and gun belt in his room for the night, and he felt strangely empty without them.

He finally located Mattie over in a corner talking to her best friend Alice. She had spent supper with them a few nights ago and Alice had spent most of the night pelting him with questions about his life out west.

He had been happy to oblige and found that Alice was a lot like Mattie. Making his way over to where they were standing, he offered them both a warm smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Everett. Are you enjoying getting to know the people of Concord?" Alice asked with a small smile.

"It has been an interesting night, Miss Dawson. Mattie tells me that you are coming with us back to Meryton for the wedding. Are you excited for the trip?"

"Yes I am very excited. I haven't been outside of Concord since I was young and I want to see where my best friend is going to be living."

"We are going to have so much fun. I wish we lived closer to each other; I'm going to miss seeing you each day, Alice."

"I am going to miss you. I might be able to convince my parents to let me come out and visit you a few months after the wedding. Can you teach me how to ride?" Alice asked with hopeful eyes.

Levi smiled as the two young ladies talked. "When we leave in the morning, we will still have two weeks until the wedding and I am sure we will have time to teach you to ride. Are you sure you are up to it?"

"If you learned then we would be able to go for rides and I can show you where my home will be." Mattie put in.

"Yes I want to learn, but please don't tell Mama and Papa. If they knew that you were going to teach me to ride, they would be furious."

"My lips are sealed, Miss Dawson." Levi said and noticed that Mattie's face paled slightly when she looked over his shoulder. Turning around, he blood ran cold. Walking towards them was Andrew Talbot and a pretty blond who was draped on his arm.

"Levi, I didn't invite him. I told Mama not to." Mattie grabbed on to his arm and tried to get him to call down.

Alice noticed the guarded expression of her best friend and her fiancé. She excused herself and left to get them some refreshments.

"Mattie, this must be your fiancé. He isn't the kind of man I expected you to marry, but then you did let Andrew slip through your fingers." Monica said with a fake grin.

"Mr. Talbot I didn't expect to see you here tonight. How is your jaw?" Levi asked with a satisfied grin as he saw Talbot flinch.

Andrew instinctively touched his jaw, remembering when Darcy had punched him that day before throwing him out of the house. "My jaw is fine. I was surprised when father reserved the invitation for your engagement party. I'm really surprised that Mr. Matlock consented to the match."

Levi glared at the young man and pulled Mattie a bit closer. "I think it would be wise if you left before I do something I might regret." His hand closed in to a fist.

The other young man took a step back not wanting to get punched again. "It was good to see you again Mattie. I hope you have a nice life."

Mattie gave a curt nod, knowing Andrew didn't mean what he said. She said her farewell to Monica and silently watched them walk away. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Mattie could still feel the anger radiating from Levi and she laid a hand on his chest.

Levi covered her hand with his large one and gazed down in to her eyes, "I'm sorry about that. Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Levi. I was only surprised that he showed up tonight. Are you excited to leave tomorrow?" she asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yes I am. I miss being out on the plains and exercising Dime. I'm sure Faith is missing us and asking Elizabeth when we will be home." He gave her a small smile.

"I am sure she is missing her pa and spending all day with you."

He held her gaze for a moment before replying with a warm smile. "Faith is probably missing her you too. You are going to be her mother when we get married."

She gave him a bright smile. "Even before you asked me to marry you, I already felt like her mother. Now I will be her mother for real."

_I still can't believe my good fortune in finding someone to spend the rest of my life with. I wish the wedding was tomorrow instead of in two weeks._

0000000000

Mattie looked at the grass covered plains and a smile lit her face. It felt good to be back where she belonged. She felt Alice touch her shoulder and she looked over at her best friend to see her face filled with wonder and curiosity. "It is so wide open. Have you ever gotten lost?" she asked.

She chuckled at her friend's question. "I have gotten loss once but I let my horse find his way home. I have spent so much time out on the range that I know where I am going. Do you want to go and see the horses when we get to the ranch?"

They had just arrived on the stagecoach and William was driving them back to the ranch. Her parents and siblings would be coming out next week to help with the last minute preparations for the wedding. She gazed out at the plains again and smiled when she saw Levi riding Dime a few feet ahead of them.

Mattie had given him permission to ride ahead and see Faith, but he wanted to ride in with them. Alice would be staying with Mattie at the Darcy's and Levi would be staying with Richard and Catherine.

"I would like to meet Faith first and then we could go and see the horses. How much further to the ranch? It seems we have been traveling for a long time."

She laid a hand on Alice's shoulder. "We will be there in a few minutes."

William clucked to the horses to get them going faster. He could feel the excitement and restlessness coming from the two young ladies. A few minutes later, they were pulling in to the ranch yard and greeted by Elizabeth, three young children, two dogs, and seven squirmy puppies. He set the brake and jumped down, tying the horses to the porch railing.

Walking around the back he lifted Alice down and then Mattie. It wasn't long before they were swarmed by talking youngsters and puppies. Mattie reached down and petted one of the puppies on the head.

"Elizabeth, this is Alice Dawson. Alice and I are best friends. Alice this is my cousin Elizabeth, her children Daniel and Julia."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet Mattie's cousin. She has told me so much about you." Alice said with a smile.

Mattie noticed walking towards them, Faith snugged in to his chest. "Alice, I would like you to meet Faith. Faith this is Alice."

Faith reached out her hand and touched Alice's hat, "Pretty hat, Alice."

"Thank you, Faith. Would you like to try it on?"

"You don't have to do that, Alice. I wouldn't want your hat to get ruined," Levi said.

"I want to do it and I am sure she won't get it ruined." She took the pins out of her hair that were holding it in place. Lifting it off her head, she settled it on Faith's head. Alice placed a few of the pins in her hair to hold the hat. Smiling at the picture, she stepped back. "You look very pretty, Faith."

Levi set Faith down on her feet and grinned down at her. "You look like a proper young lady." She hugged her father's legs before running off after the puppies.

"Oh Alice your hat," Mattie exclaimed as she watched Faith run off.

"It's fine, Mattie. If she gets the hat dirty it won't bother me. I have a lot more and one doesn't make a difference. She is happy to have it and I want to give it to her. Now that I have met Faith, can we please go down and see the horses?"

"I will see you in a while Levi." Mattie gave him a bright smile, before linking her arm with Alice's and pulling her toward the barn. They stepped inside and she was immediately hit by the smell of leather, hay, and horse. She led Alice over to a stall, housing a dark bay mare. "This is my mare, Bella. Elizabeth and William gave her to me for a birthday present last year. She stays here when I have to leave to go home and now she will be going with me to my new home."

Alice lifted her hand towards the mare and giggled when her whiskers brushed her skin. "She is very pretty. Which horse am I going to learn how to ride on?"

Mattie looked around and saw Alec working on the other end of the barn. "Alec," she called and gestured for him to come over to them.

He walked up to them and tipped his hat. "Good afternoon, Miss Matlock. Do you need me to saddle Bella?" his eyes catching the faintest glimpse of the young woman standing next to her.

"Not right now. I want you to saddle Joy and bring her out to the corral beside the barn. We will meet you out there." She said and led Alice out to the corral.

A few minutes later, Alec led a light gray mare out to them. He halted her next to Mattie, loosely holding the reins in his hands.

"Alec, this is my best friend from Concord, Alice Dawson. Alice this is the best horse trainer we have on the ranch, Alec Dixon." Mattie introduced as she rubbed a hand on Joy's smooth nose.

Alice met the cool grey eyes of the horse trainer and she couldn't find the words to speak. After a few seconds she realized she was staring and felt a blush cover her cheeks. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Dixon."

Alec gave her a small smile. "Mr. Dixon is my father. Please call me Alec. Would you like to get on Joy?"

She looked at the horse and wasn't sure if she could do it. "I thought I was ready to learn how to ride, but now I am not so sure."

"There is nothing to worry about. Joy is the gentlest horse we have and Miss Matlock and I will be out here is you need anything." Alec gave her a reassuring smile and held out his hand toward the horse.

She walked to stand beside Mattie and gave her a week smile. "I will have Alec lead the horse and I will walk beside you. Does that sound like a good plan?"

"Yes it does. How do I get up there?" she asked as she nervously eyed the saddle and how far it was from the ground.

"For your first lesson I will have Alec give you a bust up. Then we can start with the lesson."

Mattie grabbed the reins from Alec and held the bridle while he lifted Alice in to the saddle. After she was settled, Alec walked back around, and took the reins from Mattie.

"Are you ready, Alice?" Mattie asked as she looked up at Alice.

She nodded her head and they started around the corral. After a few times around the small space, Mattie noticed that Alice started to relax and she started enjoying riding Joy.

0000000000

"Are you ready Mattie?" Mr. Matlock asked his oldest daughter as they waited outside the doors that would lead them in to the church.

Mattie smiled a little sadly at her father. She reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I am ready, Papa."

The doors opened and Mattie looked towards the front of the church where she saw Levi. When he noticed her, he gave her a bright smile, and she saw his eyes shown with love. Today she would start the beginning of her new life with the man she loved.

Authors Note: This is the last chapter. All that is left is the epilogue. Please check out my new story call of music, men, and a baby. Please Review.


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue: 5 years later

Mattie sat across from her best friend and offered her the cup of coffee. "When is the baby due, Alice?"

Alice looked up from her coffee and smiled. "The baby isn't due until the end of January. Alec is really hoping for a boy this time. He loves Amelia and Jessica, but he wants a little boy, so they can spend their days outside and he can teach him everything he knows."

Alice and Alec had married four years ago after a year of courtship and parents who tried to keep them apart. They had finally convinced their parents that they loved each other and would be happy. Alec was a partner in the ranch and they lived on the other side of the ranch. The two best friends spent almost every day together.

"Benjamin is already starting to follow Levi everywhere. Sometimes I can't get him to stay in the house and take a nap." Mattie said as she thought about their two year old son.

"I think we should go and check on the girls. It is too quiet." Alice listened for a moment, but no sounds came from the bedroom.

"I believe you are right." Mattie stood to her feet and led the way to the bedroom. She placed a finger to her lips and slowly opened the door. Alice chuckled softly and Mattie smiled when they stepped in to the room.

Both of Alice's daughters were asleep on a pile of blankets on the floor, there dolls hugged tightly to their chests. She saw her daughter, Emily, sleeping on a separate pile of blankets, surrounded by her doll, and a ball of fur. Walking closer she saw that it was one of the puppies from the barn.

"Did you see the girls bring in a puppy?" Mattie asked.

Alice shook her head and a smile graced her lips. "I guess we were too busy talking that we didn't see them leave to get the puppy. We should go and leave them sleep. They look so peaceful."

Mattie followed her back out to the kitchen and sat down, "I received a letter from Camilla yesterday."

Alice grabbed a cookie of the plate and asked, "What did she have to say? Is she still enjoying teaching school?"

"Yes and next week is her last day teaching. She is sad about it, but she is also excited to finally marry her childhood sweetheart and start her own life."

"I thought she would have married him two years ago when she turned eighteen. Why did they wait until now?"

"He wanted to make sure he had enough to support a wife. It also gave Papa time to accept that they really loved each other and would be happy. It was hard for him to let me go and not be able to see me every day."

"Why was your father so against the match?"

"Camilla's fiancé runs the mercantile with his father and Papa thought that she should marry someone with a better job."

"I am glad that she finally gets to marry the man she loves." Alice said and glanced out the window. She saw Alec and Levi walking toward the house. "It is time I get going. I just saw Alec and Levi walking up the path."

"Did you see Faith with them?"

"No I didn't. I'm sure she is still out in the barn with the horses." Alice stood to her feet and walked over to the bedroom to get her daughters. A few minutes later she walked back in to the kitchen; two sleepy eyed little girls standing by her side.

"I will walk with you to the door." Mattie heard the front door open and saw Levi and Alec washing up by the door.

"How are my three favorite girls?" Alec asked as he helped his little family in to their bonnets. He picked up Jessica before turning to Levi. "I will be back in the morning to help round up the horses. Good day, Mattie."

"See you tomorrow, Alec." Levi said as he watched Mattie and Alice say their goodbyes.

After they had left, he wrapped his arms around his wife, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "How was your visit with Alice?"

Mattie leaned in to his embrace and sighed happily. "They are expecting another baby in January. They both hope it is a boy this time."

"How is our little boy?"

"He is currently sleeping in his room. Benjamin had a few too many cookies and wasn't feeling well."

"I told him getting in to the cookie jar was a bad idea. Where is Emily? And I think we are missing a baby puppy from the barn? I looked all over and Faith searched outside but we couldn't find him."

Mattie laughed softly and turned around to face him. "Emily is taking a nap and the puppy is sleeping with her. Somehow her and Alice's daughters got the puppy past us and in to the house."

Levi wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss on her lips. "I think Emily is trying to tell us that she wants a puppy."

"We already have Daisy and I thought you were going to give the other puppies away."

"I am and most of them are already spoken for. But Emily and the puppy that she brought in have grown attached to each other."

"She can have the puppy." She turned out of his arms and walked back in to the kitchen. Levi could do nothing but follow her, a puzzled frown forming on his lips. He sat down in the chair Alice had vacated only minutes before and took a gulp of the coffee Mattie handed him.

"Mattie is something wrong?"

She sat across from him and stared in to her coffee cup. She wasn't sure how to tell him what was on her mind.

Levi reached his hand across the table and laid his hand over hers to stop her fidgeting. "Mattie please talks to me."

"How would you feel about having more children?" she whispered.

"I would be very happy to have a house full of children. I know we already have three, but if we are blessed with more than I will love them all."

Mattie lifted her face and met his eyes. "We are going to have another little one in February."

"Oh, Mattie." Levi went around to her side of the table and knelt beside her chair. He laid his head in her lap. He looked up after a moment and his eyes shone with unshed tears. "I don't know what I did to deserve you. I love you."

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, added the story to your favorites, or are following it. I have had fun writing Mattie and Levi's story.


End file.
